Feelings Unresolved
by Bettyboo2008
Summary: Rin is a recent graduate hoping to receive the position Executive Assistant under the CEO of the high class demon company Taisho Co., but instead receives a whole lot of unwanted extra baggage when working under her quiet and handsome demon boss Sesshomaru Taisho.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**~I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. Though a girl can dream~ **

"Mr. Taisho you have a meeting at seven this morning with the Panther Co., and an interview for the now open Executive Assistant position at ten. She's a recent graduate at one of the top Universities and-" Sesshomaru looked up at his temporary, bleach blond assistant, Kanna. He placed his elbows on his desk, laying his chin on the back of his palms, giving her an intense stare. "O-or I could just cancel them both, you do seem a bit busy sir," she replied nervously, scratching out any appointments he had this morning. She was always so uptight when around him, then again who wouldn't be?

"Right answer Kanna." He returned to reading contracts that he knew had to be mailed out by today. Taking over his father's company and becoming CEO was becoming the utmost priority of his life. Work was coming in quickly, and other fellow companies were requesting mergers. It was up to him to consider which were right for this company, and would help it to continue to flourish.

"You are also to have brunch with your father and brother Inuyasha, or would you like me to cancel?" Once again he placed his elbows on his desk, laying his chin on the back of his palm, and staring into her onyx colored eyes. "Yes sir. That is a definite do not cancel."

"Right again Kanna," he said examining her new pixie haircut, "but is it necessary for Inuyasha to attend?"

"Um," she flipped through a few pages in her notepad, "your father told me you would ask that so he requested that I inform you that it is mandatory for both his sons to be at this brunch." He held in the urge to sigh. He would have to take a couple of shots before he attended this brunch. Knowing that his annoying half demon brother would be attending was already giving him aches.

"Is that all Kanna?"

"Um, sir, what will you do about this new opened Executive Assistant position. You do have to replace Kag-"

"I think you are doing a wonderful job Kanna," he replied with an edge in his voice at the mention of his former assistant. He looked up at the girl to see the shock and disbelief in her eyes, but also the slight fear. He knew she did not wish to be his assistant. She wasn't ready, he could see that, but he also did not want to put up with an assistant who did not know the ways of his company. That was sure to cause problems for him.

"Set up interviews for tomorrow morning," he commanded.

"Yes sir," she answered. He could practically hear the joy in her voice. She turned to leave, but he stopped her.

"Oh and Kanna?" she turned to face him, he, returning his eyes to his contracts. "Nice haircut." He only heard her gasps, then heard the slight shut of the door. He leaned back in his seat. Replacing his assistant was going to be an interesting task, and this girl, the one that constantly contacted them and never gave up. Her name, what was it, Rin Hamasaki? He pulled out her file from his desk.

She was top notch, graduating from one the highest rank Universities in Japan with a business degree, Onigumo University. She passed with high scores and to top it off she was number one in her class. Yes, she was perfect for the position, but how was he to ever replace Kagura?

Her death was so abrupt and he knew it was anything but an accident. He pulled out her case file, glaring at it intently, and the words that were printed before him in bold letters. **Death by freak fire. **When would he let this go? Easy, he knew the answer to that. NEVER! Not until he found her murderer, but for now, for his father's company, he would talk less about this. He would lay low and play the perfect CEO. He would find a new assistant.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**~I do not own any of these characters, and I'm happy to see that people are giving this story a chance. Didn't think it would make it. Also a lot of thanks to the followers, and the few who reviewed. Reviews would be very much appreciated. Now go on and read :P~**

"Rin don't worry, I'm sure you'll get this job," Kagome muttered. Rin glared at her best friend and roommate., who she knew was anything but excited for her to get this job. She on the other hand, wanted nothing more than to get this job. Taisho Co. was the most famous and high class company in all of Japan. For her to even be considered for an interview is amazing. She wasn't like Kagome, she couldn't get away with just modeling.

"You sound anything but happy for me,"Rin replied. Kagome sighed exasperatedly. Rin knew what that sigh meant. It meant that she was going to get the legendary Kagome talk down speech that got you to rethink every possible plan you had come up with for the entire day, but not this time. Rin wanted, no, needed this job.

"You graduated from the most high rank school, with amazing scores, and at the top of your class, when most people can't even get away with passing a simple exam might I add." Rin smiled when she realized Kagome was referring to herself. She was never good at school related things, but strutting her designer heels, that was a different story. "You could get into almost any company you want. Why not a high class company like, like..."

"Like?" Rin pushed, struggling to get her red pumps on, which was seeming to be an impossible feat with her pencil skirt on.

"Like the Demon Slayer Co.!" Kagome answered excitedly, but Rin continued to struggle with her pumps. "Their a high class company, that people from stealing your money. If that's not high class then I don't know what is."

"Taisho Co. is a high class company, actually the highest," Rin retaliated.

"I mean one that doesn't have one of the strongest and deadliest demons ruling over it!" Kagome exclaimed. Yes, Taisho Co. was a demon company, but looking past all that, it was one of the most prosperous and famous companies there was in all of Japan. Every other company, human companies to be exact, couldn't compare to Taisho, and she vowed she would be a part of the most prosperous of companies, and wouldn't settle for less. She had to get that job no matter what.

"And I recall telling you that there was nothing you could say or do that would stop me from going to this interview," Rin said, painting her face to look as natural and fresh as possible. She didn't want to look like a clown, or cheap.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing." Then suddenly her phone began to ring. She frowned when on the caller id it said Taisho Company.

"Not even another canceled interview call from the Taisho Company itself?" Kagome asked with a smile, like the once in a while witch she was. Rin was hesitant to answer the call, because twice, this being the third time now, thirty minutes before her interview they would cancel on her, telling her that Mr. Taisho was not available for an interview those mornings. Something about dire issues he had to attend to. Bull Crap! She knew he was just pushing it off.

"Hello, Rin Hamasaki speaking," she answered as sweetly as possible. As usual her barer of bad news was the same female each time. She was beginning to think that this woman was her dark angel. Boy would she pay big bucks to find her white angel.

"Yes Miss Hamasaki, this is Kanna Takaba," _here it comes_ "I was calling to sadly inform you that your interview with Mr. Taisho has been canceled this morning, he had dire...um, Miss Hamasaki if you could hold for a moment please?" _This was new._

"Yes of course." Rin looked over to Kagome who was giving her a questioning stare, but she just shrugged. This phone call was new to her. She had never been put on hold before during her let down call. She would find out why a moment later.

"Miss Hamasaki?"

"Yes," Rin answered urgently.

"There has been a sudden change. You interview is still scheduled for this morning at ten. Are you still available?" Her eyes widened with shock and disbelief. Rin looked down at her now completely dressed form.

"Yes, I am definitely still available," she answered, trying to stay as calm as possible.

"Perfect! We will see you in a few then?"

"Most definitely," Rin replied. When they hung up, she squealed hopping up and down, and laughing at a very confused Kagome. Her friend tried to calm her down, but she would not be brought down from her amazing high so easily.

"Rin what's going on?" Kagome asked.

"I got the interview!" Rin exclaimed.

"You what!"

"My interview is still on, which means Taisho Co. here I come." Kagome stared at her, horror plastered on her face. She smiled evilly at her friend. "Which means nothing is going to stop me from getting this job."

"Riiin," she whined. Rin sighed, walking out into the kitchen for a breakfast shake, looking down at her watch. She had to leave soon, but decided she would let her friend vent. She leaned against the kitchen counter and listened.

"Do you know who you're trying to work under?"

"I'm sure you'll tell me," Rin said, taking a swig from her shake. It's not like she didn't know, Kagome took the liberty to remind her every day.

"You are trying to work under the infamous Sesshomaru Taisho. As a matter of fact I've never seen his face before," truth is neither has she, "and you'll probably have to call him Lord Sesshomaru. Yeah, would you like that?"

Rin rinsed out her cup, and grabbed her keys, "I'll see you later Kagome, but now I have to race to get to my interview."

"You'll be careful though?"

"Yes Kags. Don't worry so much."

When she walked into the huge building all eyes were on her. Every demon passerby stopped dead in their tracks to stare at her, but she ignored their burning eyes, making her way to the receptionist. The female didn't notice her at first, because she was to busy combing out the hair attached to a skulls head, and the comb was a strange blood red color. Though the first thing Rin noticed about her, was her low cut dressed that practically screamed grab my boobs!

"Excuse me." The female looked up with a confused expression, as if she was unsure why Rin would be here. Rin examined her jet black-bobbed cut hair, and her blood red eyes. "I'm here to meet with Mr. Taisho."

"And why would I let you meet with Mr. Taisho?" she asked rudely. Rin crossed her arms, and glanced at her name plaque.

"Because, Yura, I have a job interview with him." She began to laugh, but still looked at her schedule.

"I only have a miss Hamasaki Rin on our schedule. Doesn't say a stinky human was going to visit today."

"The only thing stinky around here is your attitude and that rotten skull you have there, but I'll look past all that."

"Oh, you naughty naughty girl. Who do you think you are to speak to me in such a way?" she asked angrily. Rin smirked.

"Rin Hamasaki." Her eyes widened, then a frown appeared on her face.

"Identification please." Rin rummaged through her purse for her drivers license, and once found, handed it to the woman.

"Ugh fine, but this should be good. Top floor."

Once she received her visitors pass she climbed into the elevator, with a couple of other demons. Some just stared at her in shock, others glared at her of hate and pure malice. Her destination was the 100th floor. She wondered if she would even make it that far.

A few moments later the ding of the elevator reassured her, and she stepped out with an exasperated sigh. "Wow a human huh?." She turned to see the person questioning her was a demon. A Panther demon to be exact. He was a very handsome, not to mention tan, demon in a stainless white suit. His eyes were an amazing ocean blue color, and his dark hair was pulled up into a tight ponytail. "So he's actually considering the new regulations." Rin continued to stare.

"And you are?" she asked the handsome Panther demon.

"My apologies, my name is Kira Shūran."

"Kira? You mean Kira, head of the Panther Company Kira?" she asked in awe.

"The one and only," he smiled. She had to admit it dazzled her a little.

"Rin," she returned. He nodded.

"Well it was very nice to meet you Rin, but I must now be on my way." He grabbed her hand, bending to give it a chaste kiss. "I do believe we'll meet again." He walked over to the elevator, which was ridiculously kept open just for him. She knew there had to be some angry workers. She also felt that there was something very strange about that man, no, sneaky was a better word for it.

Rin looked down at her watch and cursed when she realized there was only two minutes before her interview. She asked for directions to Mr. Taisho's office and rushed in to meat his temporary assistant.

"Excuse me ma'am, what are you doing in here?" Rin knew that voice from anywhere. Kanna approached her from her desk.

"Hi, are you Ms. Takaba?" she questioned the blonde woman with the pixie haircut. She was fairly attractive.

"Yes and you are in the wrong place." _Here we go again._

"No, I'm in the right place. I'm here to have my interview with Mr. Taisho for the Executive Assistant position." She watched as the woman's mouth formed into an 'O'. "I'm Rin," she continued stretching out her hand.

"But you're...Oh no no, I'm dead. Please wait here for a moment." She watched as her barer of bad news peaked into two large doors.

"What is it Kanna?" Rin heard a deep baritone voice ask. She shivered a little. It was silky deep and so smooth. She yearned to see his face. _Stop it Rin! You're here for a job interview!_

"Um, Rin Hamasaki is here to meet with you for her interview."

"Perfect, send her in." Rin couldn't help but smile to herself.

"Um sir there is a slight problem." Rin's smile dropped into a frown. Like she thought, dark angel. If she was the reason for her losing this job...

"She's, well, you'll see for yourself." Her dark angel turned to her, and smiled nervously. "Mr. Taisho will see you now." Rin nodded and walked in. The large black leather office chair was turned away from her, and the male occupying it was rummaging through a desk drawer.

"Mr. Taisho?"

"Take a seat." She quickly moved to quickly take a seat in one of the also black cushioned seats in front of his desk. His office had a romantic feel to it. It was somewhat dark, and the rest of the furniture other that the chairs and couch were a mahogany color. Everything looked so expensive. She made sure not to touch as to not break anything.

She was beginning to feel nervous so decided to start some type of conversation. "My name is Rin Hamasaki and-" she stopped in mid sentence when she heard several sniffs of the air. The large chair spun around and she loudly gasped and the white angel before her.

"And you're human," he finished with a raised well trimmed eyebrow.

"And you're," _beautiful_, she finished in her mind. She gawked at this amazingly handsome man before her. His long silver mane looked to reach past his waist, and she found the sharp markings on his face made him look dangerous, yet elegant. She had the urge to trace the violet moon that was etched upon his forehead, but what really caught her was those golden orbs he called eyes, They drew her in instantly.

"Are you listening?"

She snapped out of her trance, to see her possible boss coldly glaring at her. "I'm sorry what?"

"I don't hire humans," he firmly said. She stared at him frozen, feeling as though those words should have came from her barer of bad news. _H-he doesn't hire humans?_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**~So I appreciate everyone's follows and reviews, some of them made me laugh actually, and I am happy to say that chapter 2 is now up. More reviews please, they've been great so far. I do not own any of these characters by the way :P~ Made a mistake at the end, put Sara instead of Yura, for those who caught that when it was previously posted.~**

"I'm sorry what!" she asked with disbelief laced in her voice. She watched as he coldly stared at her, leaning back in his cocoon of a chair. It truly was unnecessarily large.

"I do not repeat myself." Now it was her turn to raise an eyebrow at him, though she didn't think hers was as perfectly trimmed as his.

"Well surely you could bare to make an exception."

"No, I can not." Their eyes stayed locked in a cold and long death glare. She fought the urge to growl at him. This guy was a total and complete jerk, and she could tell he was stubborn, but so was she. Challenge accepted sir!

"Okay then Mr. Taisho, why is it that you do not hire humans?"

"You didn't put on your application that you were human, why?" he asked, dodging the question she just asked him. She wasn't one to let a guy walk all over her. As a matter of fact she couldn't keep a boyfriend because of the fact that she had such a head-on type of personality. She told it straight forward, with no crap, and most guys didn't like the fact that their female was so much more successful. He on the other hand surpassed her in that area. Looking pass all that, there was something different about him.

"Discretion."

"Excuse me?" She leaned forward on his desk. Once again he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I didn't have to tell you I was human. It's along the fields of not having to tell you my gender, race, sexual preferences, and added to that is species." She took in a deep breath when he leaned against his desk. _Damn it he was handsomely beautiful!_

"You're right Ms. Hamasaki, you did not have to inform us of that, but then where does the fact that I have to even consider hiring you come in?" She gasped when he grabbed her file and flung it into the trash can. _Jerk!_

"Was that really necessary?" she exclaimed. He looked over to the trash.

"Trash was piling up," he looked down at my arms on his desk, "would you like to be next?" She gave him an _'I dare you look'_. When she saw the _'Oh I'm more than serious'_ look on his face, with a loud sigh, she instantly removed herself. _Damn it, what's wrong with you Rin? Get even, use your brain!_

"Shall I call Kanna to escort you out?" he asked, ready to page her on his office phone. Rin quickly reached for his hand, and he instantly grabbed a hold of her, pulling her closer, and practically dragging her across his desk. He moved so fast that she hadn't even seen him move. She suddenly remembered that he was a top notch demon. "You're pushing it human." Rin roughly pulled away from him, acting as though their previous proximity hadn't affected her.

"Not so fast Taisho," she moved back into her seat. His face returned to his cold demeanor. "If you reject me from this position because I am human, I can have you sued for racial acts against my species." For the first time during this entire interview she finally saw him smile, though it was less than friendly.

"Oh? And how are you going to prove that. I have cameras all over this room, with a simple tweak of these videos I could say you were unsuitable for this position because your complete misconduct behavior during this interview. So how would you like to do this?" She stared at him in disbelief and slight awe. She'd been outsmarted.

Rin quickly stood realizing that this interview was over, and she knew that she had lost this job opportunity. It hit her in the heart. Her parents would be disappointed with her. That is, if they were still alive.

"Would you like me to call Kanna to throw you out, or exit on your own with the little dignity you have left?" She fought the urge to cry. This man had no remorse and no apologies to give. She realized she could never work under a man like him.

"Mr. Taisho it was a pleasure meeting you I guess." Surprisingly he nodded, she clung to that nod. Then she turned and exited his office. She walked quickly to the door that exited from Kanna's office.

"You must have gotten the job!" She stood excitedly, " I made sure I picked the best of all the applications we received!" When I turned my eyes to her she frowned. I continued on my way, wanting to leave before she asked me any questions. At least Kagome would be happy.

* * *

He stared after her form. The words 'wow' and 'holy crap' resounded in his mind. That female was quite intense. She was in fact perfect for the job position, but the thought of hiring a human was out of the question. He could not and would not hire a human. Though he hated the fact that her personality reminded him so much of...He looked down at her case file once more and sighed.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Kanna barged in. He shook his head, covering the case file. The only time she called him Lord Sesshomaru was when something went wrong. Truthfully, he was tired of her disrespectful antics. Was knocking suddenly thrown out the window in this world? "How could you not hire her?" she questioned. He looked at the sister of his former assistant. He only put up with her because of that fact, now she was over stepping the boundaries.

"Miss Takaba, I just had a very annoyingly rambunctious female walk out of my office, I do not need another."

"But she was perfect!"

"She would already have the job if she was," he retaliated. She frowned and crossed her arms.

"But-" that was the last straw for him. After dealing with Ms Hamasaki, he no longer had any patience for the rest of the day. He was up and had a steel grip on her. She stared at him with fear, but it only fueled his anger.

"You question me one more time, and I assure you it will be your last," he threatened. He found it strange that sometimes this girl was void of emotions. This time was different for some strange reason. Then again he had notice that she was showing a lot more emotions this week. _Her sisters death is affecting her more than I thought._

He watched as tears streamed down her cheeks, and it was enough for him to loosen his grip, but not completely release her. "You think you're the only one who misses her? She was my sister! The only sister I had! The only family I had left! So don't go around acting like you're feeling more pain that I am, just because you guys had a little fling." He tightened his grip. _Fling? How dare she! "_She was my blood, and I think that you are the one pushing it a little to far!" He knew it was coming. Always with the emotions and spur of the moment. "I quit! Maybe now you'll consider Miss Hamasaki."

He released her, and watched as she exited his office. He raised an eyebrow at her when she returned with a piece of notebook paper from her notepad and a larger computer paper. "Here is where you brunch with your father and brother will be, it's in thirty minutes so you might want to leave now." He took it and examined it, apparently the brunch is at the restaurant his father owned, or better yet, the restaurant he left for Inuyasha to run. "And here is my resignation letter." He didn't take it, so she walked over to his desk and placed it there. "Goodbye Sesshomaru." She was officially gone. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

"Koga did you get me the evidence I needed on the case?"

"Yes sir, and I think you're right. I'm at the building right now, and from how you told me they said the fire started it doesn't seem that way at all." Sesshomaru furrowed his brow. _He knew it!_

"What do you mean?"

"Well it seems as though the stove in the house was rigged to set on fire. If Miss Takaba was in the shower where they found her, then she would have realized to late that the fire had started. She was trapped." There was silence. Sesshomaru fought the pain in his chest. He couldn't help her. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru."

"You did good Koga. We'll talk later."

He pulled up to the restaurant and exited his Maybach Exelero, being sure that his guards surrounded him, so that his picture wasn't taken. How in the the world did they always know? Then again he was driving around in one of the most expensive cars in the world. He entered the restaurant, and headed straight to the back private dinning room where his father and brother would be.

"Eleven o'clock sharp. Always so punctual you bastard." Sesshomaru fought the urge to sigh. He forgot his shots. He looked to his brother who had a blood red suit on, and a silk chemise underneath. His father went for the traditional black. This morning he decided gray.

"Father, Inuyasha, let's make this quick. You interrupted me from some very important work," he said taking a seat, and ignoring Inuyasha's previous comment. He wasn't in the mood.

"I hope you're not working yourself to death," his father said.

"If I do I'm sure you'll revive me with that useless sword, though I'd rather stay dead." It should have been him not her.

"There you go again bringing up the swords!" Inuyasha exclaimed, "Really Sesshomaru, we don't even use them anymore, and he handed off the large and wealthy company to you. Truthfully, I think we're quite even." Sesshomaru no longer cared for the swords, he just constantly brought them up because it got under the half demon's skin.

"Getting to the real point," his father interrupted, glaring at them both, "I called you both here because there has been a change in company regulations." The room grew intense.

"What type of change?" Sesshomaru asked. This must have been what that Panther was referring to in this mornings meeting. Why the hell was he the last to hear about this?

"I figured you wouldn't know, but to get humans and demons to get along in this big world, a rule has been added. It is that each demon company must hire at least one human and vice versa."

"What!" Sesshomaru glanced at his brother who he knew had no problem with this at all. He already hired many humans. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but his brother did really well in taking care of the restaurant, so much that it was considered one of the top and most expensive restaurants to eat in. His mind drifted to Rin Hamasaki, and he frowned. _How convenient for you. _Something was going on.

"Fine with me," Inuyasha said, "it was just a matter of time."

"And when was this rule set?" Sesshomaru asked.

"An hour ago." Damn it! That would have been nice to know just about, what, an hour ago!

"Now, I know the perfect person for the position if you haven't found someone yet."

"Hn," of course he has.

"It's Sara."

"Sara? Crazy stalker Sara," Inuyasha laughed.

"Father please, that's a whole lot of past compulsive obsessiveness and stalker issues that I'd rather not bring to the present." Sesshomaru could not believe his father even brought up her name in front of him. His father smiled.

"Yes, I'll admit Sara had some strong feelings for you."

"Has!" he and Inuyasha corrected. He glared at his brother, and the half demon smiled in return.

"He's just stuck on Kagura dad."

"Inuyasha!" his father exclaimed. _Bastard of a brother!_

"Inuyasha you must not cherish your tongue, because the way you're speaking is as if you're asking me to rip it out," Sesshomaru said coldly. Inuyasha frowned. "I've already found someone, you don't need to worry about it father." They both looked at him curiously. "I'll be on my way now."

"What about brunch?" his father called after him.

"Not hungry." He walked back out to his car less than happy. What he was about to do, was not going to be to his liking.

"Hello?"

"Yura, listen closely. I need you to contact Ms. Hamasaki and inform her of something."

"And what is that sir?" she asked nervously. He slid into the drivers seat of his Maybach.

"Inform that she now has the job of Executive Assistant."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

** ~Okay so I'm up to 22 followers now, and to me that's amazing because that's the most I've ever had. I don't are what anyone says ;(. Please continue to review, I love them with passion. Enjoy the story! :P. I do not own any of these characters~**

"Rin please come out of there. I'm sure there is a better company out there in all of Japan that would love to have you."Rin sighed. She lied back thinking about golden eyes, and silver hair. What was wrong with her? What made the demons so much better than her? They, human and demons, all used their brains for the same exact thing, and she made it at the top of her class in Onigumo University. A demon university! Yes, she went to a demon university, and graduated at the top. If that wasn't enough, what was?

She looked over at her phone when it began to ring, but wasn't expecting to see what she saw. The name _Taisho Company_ on her caller id. _Screw them! _Kagome was right she did not need to mope over Taisho Co., they missed out on a good worker.

Her phone began to ring again, and once more on the screen popped up _Taisho Company. _She let it go straight to voice mail, and didn't even bother. She left her phone on her bed, finally opening her door to see Kagome in a criss-cross apple sauce position on the floor. "Well it's about damn time!" Rin couldn't help but laugh.

"You actually sat here this entire time?" Rin asked.

"Well yes," Kagome said, hopping up, "I couldn't just let you mope alone, so I decided to mope with you from a distance." She looked back when her phone went off again, but just turned and walked out to the kitchen to cook some lunch.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Kagome ask, following behind her.

"Not important. So how was work today?" Rin asked, trying to change the subject. Kagome grinned, and twirled around. It was just now that Rin noticed her sundress, no scratch that, her long, new, and expensive sundress. It was covered with flowers of all different types and colors, and flowed down her body perfectly, and how the fabric practically shined when hit by the light she knew it was anything but cheap cotton. "Hmm, where did you get that?" Rin asked.

"Pierre got it for me."

"Pierre? Pierre your photographer Pierre?" Rin dropped the pot she just pulled out of the cabinets into the sink, filling it with water to boil some noodles. _Here we go again!_

"Yes Rinny, Pierre."

"Kags can we not do this again please?" Rin turned away from the sink after filling the pot with water, and placed the noodles on the stove. She paused before turning it on. Her hands began to shake, and her palms to sweat. She swayed a little when her eyes blurred. _No not again please. Why does this always happens to me? The stove...mom and dad._ With perfect timing Kagome reached for the stove and turned the knob. She nodded at her, and Rin gave her a thankful smile in return.

"You brought it up you know." It took Rin a while to realize what Kagome was talking about, until she remembered fancy smancy Pierre Mariner. He was from America and was transferred here for photo shoots. To Rin he was just bad news. There was just something about him she didn't like.

Rin rolled her eyes, leaving the kitchen to head back to her room. "Sorry I asked." She called from her room. When she lift up her phone, she frowned when she saw that she missed ten calls, all from Taisho Company. _Well damn! _Did she miss something, she could have sworn that she didn't get the job, but they were calling her like she missed a day of work. She had exactly ten voice mails.

"You know he's suppose to come over for dinner one of theses days." _Yeah, like never!_

"When is that? When all of Japan collapses?" Rin called sarcastically.

"He promised he would Rin. I believe him."

"Yeah his promises to me is the same equivalence of a pregnant woman saying she could live off of salad during her entire pregnancy. It's a pretty slim chance." She heard the doorbell ring but ignored it since Kags was out there.

"I'll get it!" Kagome called. Rin lifted her phone to her ear and listened to one of the voice mails.

_Hi Miss Hamasaki this is Yura, I was calling because there is something very important we must discuss, so if you could give us a call back at..._

There was something they wanted to discuss? "Um Rin, I think you should come to the door, like right now!"

"Coming!" Rin ran out. She looked at Kagome confused when she moved aside and winked at her. Rin opened the door, fighting the urge to scream never expecting to see _him_ at her door. The same beautifully handsome man from this morning. _Damn!_

"Well nice to know you answer your door, your phone on the other hand..."

"Mr. Taisho, what are you doing here?" she exclaimed.

"So this is the infamous Taisho huh." Kagome said with a flirty smile, "Well if this is how all demon CEOs look, sign me up for the next opening position." Rin looked back to Sesshomaru to see the same blank expression.

"Well are you going to invite me in?" Sesshomaru asked impatiently.

"Why should I?" Rin asked angrily. They stared at each other with fuming intensity. It was clear that the blazing fire of hate burning between them from earlier had not been snuffed one bit.

"Because that would be rude Rinny. Then again he did turn you down so I think he could bare to stand there a little longer." _Finally the witch is back on my side! _She watched as he smiled, leaning against the door frame, this one as well wasn't friendly, but a sneaky smile.

"Well I have an offer for you." She raised a brow at him. She knew she couldn't resist, stepping aside to let him in. His eyes lingered on her for a moment as he stepped inside, and she couldn't resist the urge to shiver.

"I'll be in my room," Kagome said, switching off the stove before she ran away.

"Miss Hamasaki let me get straight to the point." Sesshomaru said, taking a seat on the couch, but Rin couldn't bring herself to sit. She stood right above him, and for the first time she saw a genuine smile on his face, which she assumed was very rare. "I want you to work for me."

"What!" The rare moment was over when his smile dropped into a frown. That's right he doesn't repeat himself.

"Okay fine! Why would I even want to work for you now after the way you treated me? And how did you find out where I live?" He had the usual 'I don't feel anything' look on his face, but she could tell he was serious about this.

"From your file of course."

"Oh so now you're the garbage man?" She recalled that he threw her file in the trash. His eyes turned cold, but there was no way she was going to back down. This was her house and domain, she was the boss here.

"Do you insult all your bosses?"

"Yes, do you insult all your human interviewees." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"So you agree to work for me then?" What? What just-

"I...You tricked me!" _Sneaky bastard!_

"No need, I knew you'd accept,." he stood, dusting himself off, "Call Yura she will explain everything. I'm sure you have the number, you were given it about ten times." She remembered the ten missed phone calls she received. _Smart ass! _He turned back to her."How did you get into that University? It's for demons only." he suddenly asked.

"Well some demons just aren't as nice as you Taisho." Once again she received the cold Sesshomaru stare, you'd think she would get used it, but each time it still had the same scary affect.

"I see you and sarcasm are good friends," he commented, heading for the door.

"Oh yes, the best of friends. We're going shopping tomorrow." She smiled when he shook his head. _I'm getting to you aren't I white angel? _"See you tomorrow boss."

"Hn," was all she received.

"And why is it that you can ask me all these question, but you won't answer any of mine?" she questioned, but he just walked out the door. "Yes just like that."

"Goodnight Miss Hamasaki."

"See you tomorrow boss." She smile when he grunted.

"It went perfectly!" Kagome ran out of her room yelling. Rin was suddenly beginning to feel the shock of it all.

"Yes, yes I guess it did." Kagome grabbed her shoulders with a big grin on her face.

"Rinny you're an EA," she stated happily. Rin still couldn't believe it.

"I'm an EA?"

"You're an EA." She suddenly felt all bubbly inside.

"I'm an EA!"

"You're an EA!" They both jumped up and down with joy screaming and giggling with each other. This was the best day of her life.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**~Okay, so for those who don't remember Sara from the series (Which is not pronounce the regular American way we say Sarah, but ****_Saw-dah)_**** she was from the episodes ****_The Woman Who Loved Sesshomaru_**** (Ep. 133-134) And Yura of the Demon-Hair is from Ep. 4 in the series. I hope that clears things up for everyone. Also I love the reviews, they still have me dying of laughter. And thank you to all my followers. Enjoy :P~I do not own any of these characters~**

_Alright Rin you can do this! _No matter what she had to set a good impression on not just Taisho, but everyone else in the building as well. They were all judgmental ass holes, so she had to make it seem like the company was nothing without her. But how the hell was she suppose to do that, when the former CEOs son was making the company prosper like her ran it all by himself?

Rin walked into the building and instantly spotted Yura. She had on a skimpy red mini-grab my boob-dress, with two long slits starting at her hips and going down each side. She was also the only one with with red eyes on the first floor and a bucket load of face paint._ Clown!_ She called the receptionist that evening to ask her all about her position. Apparently she was Sesshomaru's very own PDA . She kept track of all the appointments, meetings, interviews, phone calls, paper work..._Can you say damn!_

"I was wondering if you were going to be late today," Yura said looking down at her watch and frowned, "but annoyingly, you're just as punctual as him." Rin was assuming the _him_ she was referring to was Mr. Taisho himself. Which was good to know because she knew now that she could not even be a minute late. _Sigh. _"Now your job is to make Lord Sesshomaru look good, although he does that part well all by himself. Such beautiful hair." Rin rolled her eyes as the woman drifted off daydreaming most likely about a certain CEO, or maybe his hair.

"Yura I don't think we started off on the right hand so let's reintroduce ourselves." Yura snapped out of her reverie and rolled her eyes, though Rin was happy that she stretched out her hand.

"Yura of the Demon-Hair," she said, which was a very strange name. Was of the Demon-Hair her last name? Rin grabbed her hand about to introduce herself, but the woman stopped her. "I already know who you are. Now, like I was saying, your job is to make Lord Sesshomaru look good. So this plain hair up in a silly bun thing just won't do." Yura reached up and pulled her hair out of the bun, but pinned it up in a way that it was pulled out of her face, but some tresses of her somewhat curly wet hair hung down. "Oh what pretty pretty hair." Rin pushed her away. Yura smiled and shrugged. "Also next time, try a dress, not some plain ugly suit." This woman was beginning to annoy her.

"You mean a harlot dress like yours? I'll pass. And when do I go up?" she questioned, but Yura's attention was no longer on her, but on something behind her. Rin looked back to see a human female with long black hair, razor-like bangs, dark black eyes, and did she mention human!

"Sara?" Yura whispered. Rin looked at her quizzically. "Now, you can go up. Here's your pad, in it are numbers you'll need including Lord Sesshomaru's, and passwords for your computer. You can change them if you want. Also here are the company car keys for errands you'll have to make. The car is parked in the back." _Company car keys!_

"What?" Yura frowned at her.

"You really need to listen, especially since Lord Sesshomaru does not like to repeat himself. "

"Fine fine!"

"Before you go up I must tell you that you will be going up with Sara," Rin was about to ask who the woman was, but once again Yura stopped her, "don't worry about who she is. Just know when you're going up to not mention that you're working as EA for Lord Sesshomaru, and definitely do not call him Lord Sesshomaru. She will ask why a human is here, and just say you file papers on the top floor. When you reach Lord Sesshomaru's office, that is when you're safe." _Safe! What the hell does she mean by safe? Who is this woman?_

"Yura," Sara called. Rin began towards the elevator. "One Visitor pass please."

"You know you're not supposed to be here Sara." Rin heard Yura say.

"Oh please, I'm here for the Executive Assistant position. You know they're setting new rules, and I'd do anything to help my dear Sesshomaru, and also wench you owe me." After that Rin could no longer hear they're conversation, and she was annoyed by the fact that the elevator was taking so long to come back down. Rin smiled when it was finally opened, but it was too late.

"Hold the elevator please!" Sara called. Rin knew she had no choice. _Here goes nothing. _As soon as Sara stepped in, Rin got the automatic scrutinizing pressed the 100th floor button and they were off.

"Hello, you're human," Sara commented. Rin automatically didn't like her. Was this the way everyone was going to make her feel at Taisho Co.?

"Hello, duh." Sara smiled.

"My apologies, that was rude of me, it's just I didn't expect to see another human here." She looked over towards the elevator and frowned, "And you're headed to the 100th floor?"

"That's the plan," Rin answered, "You see these buttons over here, when you want to go to a specific floor you press one. I just so happened to press 100." Sara eyes grew cold, and it reminded Rin of Sesshomaru's 'I'll kill you' look, but it didn't have the same affect when this woman did it. Maybe it's because she's human.

"And what business do you have on the 100th floor?" she asked.

"Oh I just file papers. I'm human of course. They wouldn't give me an important job." Rin smiled when the evil eye disappeared.

"Well it is a demon company," Sara smiled. Rin continued on with her fake smile. _Bitch!_

* * *

Sesshomaru was busy looking through Kagura's case file, when he got a call from the receptionist booth.

"Sesshomaru," he answered.

"Lord Sesshomaru, she-witch is headed up!" He quickly hung up. He demanded that all his staff members code Sara's name as she-witch. The woman was dreadful, and he expected her to come see him today, especially since he turned her down for the Executive Assistant position, but speaking of it, where the hell was Miss Hamasaki? He exited his office and right beside Sara was exactly who he was looking for.

"Miss Hamasaki it's about time you got here," he said. She raised her eyebrow at him.

"My apologies Mr. Taisho, I was sorta held up," she replied. He didn't miss the eye gesture she made toward Sara. He fought the urge to sigh. He looked to Sara. This woman was going over board now. He really was going to go against his father's wishes, and have a restraining order put on her, or better yet, take care of her himself. Had hadn't had a good kill in a while now.

"Sesshomaru, you know this woman?" Sara asked. For some reason he felt like even answering her would open a door to her stalking issues.

"I'm his assistant," Rin answered. He held back a smile when Sara's mouth formed into a large 'O'.

"B-but I was suppose to be your assistant," she said to Sesshomaru, "And you said you were just filing," she turned to Rin.

"Discretion," Rin replied.

"What?"

"You should really listen, because I don't repeat myself." Sesshomaru watched as Rin walked away into her office, and he fought not to smile. _There's something about that human. She's so much like-_

"Sesshomaru who is that woman, and why does she have my job?" Sesshomaru headed back in toward his office. He looked to Miss Hamasaki to see that she was already on the phone, and entered his office with Sara in tow.

"I don't recall ever hiring you Sara." He took a seat at his desk, beginning his quest through piles and piles of contracts.

"B-but your father-"

"My father would never promise you something he could not give. You just misunderstood." He heard her humph, though he still didn't look up to her. "Now if you wouldn't mind leaving I have work to do, and if you have anymore questions," he finally glanced her way, "my _assistant_ would gladly answer them for you."

"Never in my life," she said exiting and slamming his door.

"Have a nice day," he heard Rin call, and smiled to himself. He realized there were things he had to go over with her and called her in. _This should be good._

"Miss Hamasaki, come into my office," he paged.

"Yes sir," she answered, and a few seconds later she walked in shutting the door behind her, and crossing her arms. He knew what that meant.

"Something wrong?" he asked. She walked up to his desk glaring down at him.

"You couldn't have warned me about crazy stalker ex-girlfriend there?" He leaned back in his chair, also gesturing for her to sit. She hesitantly took a seat signaling him to speak.

"She is not my ex girlfriend, girlfriend, or anything, she's just a misguided woman."

"Oh, because I was about to go off on the fact that you can date humans, but you can't hire them." He frowned.

"I do not date humans, and this is an inappropriate conversation." He pointed to his phone, "You see those lights?"

"The call lights," she answered.

"And you see how some of them just went out?" she nodded. "That means you just missed a couple of what could have been very important calls. That will be coming out of your paycheck."

"What! I mean, you're the one who called me in here and told me to come into your office, if I hadn't-" she stopped when he smirked at her. Her eyes widened, then she frowned, crossing her arms once again. "You can be a real jerk sometimes!"

"And you can be an annoying pest." She glared at him, then suddenly smiled.

"So we're at a standoff, by the way this company works with a lot of other companies." She opened her notepad skimming over her notes.

"You have your first public viewing with the children of the Kaede Orphanage this afternoon at two, oh and you have a meeting in an hour with the company Northern Wolves about merging the two companies." _Everyone wants to merge. Soon we'll all be deformed._ He placed his elbows on the table laying his chin on the back of his palms, staring at her. She titled her head and squinted.

"Do you not want to proceed with that meeting?" He was shocked that she caught onto that, though he showed nothing on his face. He hadn't expected that from her, maybe there is more to her. This brought him to examine her a little. He hated to admit, but she was quit beautiful, and he preferred her hair this way than the same old buns she continuously wore. Apparently even when she was home. _Stop! She's human you fool._

"Hn," was all he offered.

"Hn," she returned, scratching out that meeting. _Cheeky, very cheeky. _He looked through a couple of his contracts, finding the one titled _Northern Wolves_. It was a small company that sold fur clothing for wealthy and non-wealthy demons, and maybe a few humans. "What's this, and who's Kagura?

He snapped his head up to see Rin about to open Kagura's case file. He quickly grabbed her wrist and growled. He saw the fear in her eyes, but didn't release her when she tried to pull away. She gently placed her hand on his, and that is when he released her. _It's like her touches burn._

"You may go now Miss Hamasaki, I no longer need you. And call my lawyer. I would like to put a restraining order on Sara." She quickly wrote this down and stood. He could tell she was still a little shaken, but then maybe that will teach her not to snoop.

"By the way, a man named Koga called, he said he would like to meet with you. I asked if he had an appointment, but he said he wanted you to give him a call personally. He said you already have his number." She turned to walk out, but once again stopped. "I'm sorry for her, a fire is no way to die. Trust me, I know." _What did she mean by 'she knew'?_

He would figure that out later. Right now, he had to figure out what Koga found. Sesshomaru pulled out his cellphone and dialed Koga's number. It rang once and the wolf answered. "Hello, Koga speaking."

"Koga, this is Sesshomaru. What did you find?"

"Oh Sesshomaru! Hey you'll never believe what I found out!"

"Just spill it Koga!" he yelled impatiently.

"Okay okay, well I took the liberty to review Miss Takaba's phone records the day she died. Her case file said that the last person she called that day was her sister, well that's not entirely true. A number was erased from her phone records."

"Whose?" Sesshomaru asked.

"A Mr. Naraku Onigumo." _Naraku Onigumo?_

"The owner of Onigumo University?"

"Yup, he's a very wealthy man. Has many friends in high places, even humans. Turns out Kagura attended school there. I also looked up her school records, and she only attended two years then transferred to none other than Taisho University." The University his father had created right before he passed on the company to him.

"And?" Sesshomaru pushed.

"And, she was an intern at your company when you father still ran it, and that's how she met you, when you hired her for the Executive Assistant position." Koga continued.

"So if this man did nothing wrong there would not be a reason for him to hide the fact that they called each other that same night, but he did exactly that. When can we contact him?"

"As soon as we meet up. I did contact your assistant."

"Yes, that's why I called." Sesshomaru replied.

"I also took the liberty of looking up her records for fun. She attended Onigumo University," there was a moment of silence. "I do not believe in coincidences Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru moved aside Kagura's case file to look at Rin's. He knew there was something fishy about this girl. Right when he turned her down for the job, a rule was set to hire at least one human. Convenient that it was right after she graduated from Onigumo University.

"I understand Koga. Let's meet tonight. We'll visit this Naraku Onigumo ourselves."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**~Thank you everyone for the constant follows and support of reviews, I really appreciated it. Also I hope everyone is still enjoying the story. If your a guest your welcome to review as well. I read them all. Now I'm off to the next chapter :P~I do not own any of these characters~**

Rin frowned at the silence as she and Sesshomaru rode in the limo to his first viewing at the Kaede Orphanage. This meant the entire world would finally see who the famous Sesshomaru Taisho was. He was being extremely quiet. He was turned away from her and looking out the window and they had a huge gap between them. Well he was already a non-talkative type of man, but he didn't even warn her not to embarrass him, or ask if she left out details about the viewing. There was just nothing. Then she remembered what had occurred this morning when she tried to look through that woman's case file, Kagura Takaba. The way he growled at her and they way his eyes flashed crimson red frightened her, yes, but she couldn't bring herself to think about leaving the job now that she had it. He was her white angel now. _He's not really yours Rin, you idiot! And he's a demon! _A girl could dream. Whether he was demon or not, Sesshomaru Taisho was a handsome man.

When she left his office she looked up the woman and found out that she was his former Executive Assistant. She remembered that Takaba was her dark angel, Kanna's, last name. Where was she anyways? _They must have been sisters, and she and Sesshomaru..._ "I'm sorry!" she blurted. Sesshomaru turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Why are you apologizing?" She scooted towards him and he frowned, their arms were practically brushing. _Rin you tard, you know you can't handle this proximity!_

"For that stunt I pulled today. I didn't mean any offense by it really." She watched as he tilted his head. She hated that she found it adorable.

"I never seen this side of you."

"What side?" she asked confused.

"This begging for forgiveness side. It's pathetic." She glared at him. How dare he when she was trying to be so nice and considerate of his damn feelings!_ Damn you!_

"Well forget it then! I'll remember never to try and apologize to you, you heartless pathetic man!" She turned from him and crossed her arms.

"I am not pathetic," he replied. She turned back to him and gave him the same cold stare.

"Could have fooled me." He grabbed both her shoulders and pulled her to him and leaned in toward her.

"I. Am. Not. Pathetic." he said coldly. Rin should have been afraid, but the spiciness of the moment slowly dawned on her. She was close enough to this white angel that their lips could brush. She hated that her breathing was slowly becoming shallow and rushed, and her heart was beating five hundred miles per hour. _Damn it, he has demon hearing! _She quickly pushed him away, and moved to her side of the limo.

"You don't have to get so grabby," she said, turning away from him and looking out her window. She couldn't let him see her blushing.

"By the way, don't your dare embarrass me today. At this viewing will be news reporters filming."

"I wouldn't even think of it." She was surprised at how calm she sounded when answering him, when her heart was ready to jump out of her chest. She had never reacted this way to a man before, and it was beginning to bother the crap out of her. _This can't happen Rin! Really your boss? You're demon boss! _She suddenly remembered something and leaned in toward the driver. "We'll be entering from the back entrance, so take the back road please." She glanced at Sesshomaru, but he was once again looking out the window. The rest of the ride was dead silence.

When they reached the orphanage, there were tons of guards standing on the outside, the front and back, of the building. She felt like she was EA for the Pope. Crowds and crowds of people were built up outside just waiting to see the amazing Sesshomaru Taisho. He sounded more like a magician than a CEO. The door was opened on each side for them both. Rin couldn't help but bow to the security guard who opened the door for her. _This will need some getting use to._

She headed toward Sesshomaru, giving him the 411. "Alright Mr. Taisho, these are children you're about to meet, so it will probably help if you're not so uptight with them. You have a tendency to do that with about, well, everyone." He continued to look straight ahead so she continued. "Also the woman who runs this orphanage is named Kikyo Suzuki, she-"

"I know who the woman is." She frowned when his sneaky smile appeared on his face. Okay so he already knew that she was human and all that. He probably thinks that his has to be one of the worst associations his father donated to. She thought it was amazing and thoughtful. _I would love to meet his father one day._

They walked through the building until they were before the room that the viewing was suppose to be in. When one of the guards opened the door, instantly cameras began to flash and the entire room fell silent. Sesshomaru walked over to Kikyo and shook her hand. He was somewhat polite with her, which to Rin was foreign. She also noticed that there weren't only demon children, but human children as well. This was all so damn nerve wrecking!

He looked at all the orphaned kids and she gasped when he kneeled before him. He tilted his head and smiled. Not a sneaky smile or smirk, but an actual genuine smile. "Why is everyone looking at me like that, do I have something on my face?" And just like that they all ran at him yelling his name, giving hugs and endearing words. The sight was so wonderful to Rin. She had never expected Sesshomaru to be a kids type of guy, it just made him even more handsome. _This is the man that I could work under._

She looked to the corner of the room, and saw one girl in the corner alone all by herself. She was so beautiful with her long brown wavy hair, and she knew she was a demon because of her red eyes. She looked to Sesshomaru who was still occupied with the kids, and decided she would mingle as well. She understood how it felt to be left out and not wanting to be in the spotlight with all these cameras. When she reached the girl she mimicked Sesshomaru and kneeled before her.

"Don't they all look so goofy and happy?" Rin asked, but no answer. Rin shrug and sat, facing away from her. "What's your name?" Still no answer. _Challenge accepted! _She took out a chocolate bar from her purse and opened it, taking a bit. "Mmm, this is really good." Rin didn't look the little girls way, but she knew she had her attention now. She sighed, "I really can't finish all of this by myself, if only I had someone to eat this with." She felt a tug at her shirt, and the girl was looking up at her with begging eyes. Rin pointed at her, "You mean you'll help me finish this?" She nodded. Rin gave her a smile in return. She broke a piece off and gave it to her, "Well thank you, I really appreciate that. My name is Rin." She stretched out her hand to her, and Rin finally felt some victory when she took it. Her hands were so soft and small. She was just adorable! _Chocolate always works!_

"My name is Nami," he soft voice replied. That was more than Rin ever expected to get. She just wanted some acknowledgment.

"Nami, that's a beautiful name, but why is such a pretty girl like you sitting alone?" She just shrugged. "Do you know Mr. Taisho?" Rin asked.

""You mean Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, I guess so," Rin smiled.

"Yes I do, that was mommy's boyfriend, but she's gone now so not anymore." This is Kagura's daughter? Why didn't Kanna take her in, or maybe no one even knew about Nami.

"Does Lord Sesshomaru know that your Kagura's daughter." She nodded.

"He is trying to adopt me, but Lady Kikyo won't let him." _What a bitch!_

"Why not?"

"Because there's a powerful demon called Work stopping him. I'm just waiting until he defeats it." _Oh yeah Kikyo, lie to the dang kid that will make things better. _She looked up to Sesshomaru who was staring straight at her. He nodded her over and she grabbed Nami's hand. "Well then let's go say hi." They walked hand in hand over to Sesshomaru. Weirdly, all the other kids moved out of thy way.

"Hi Nami," was all he said, and she threw herself at him, bursting into tears. He shushed and held her, telling her that everything was going to be alright. It pained her heart.

After the greetings, he read a story to them, gave them tons of gifts, and later answered the reporters questions they had about the company and where he thought it would be years from now. When it was time to say goodbye, everyone once again gave hugs and endearments, but Rin looked for a specific little girl.

"Nami we're leaving." She was surprised when the girl hugged her, but she happily returned it.

"You remind me of mommy. She used to trick me into not being mad anymore." Rin blushed at being caught, but still smiled.

"Then she must have been a smart woman." They both laughed, and Rin jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, but it quickly disappeared. She looked back to see Sesshomaru. He kneeled and she hugged him as well.

"I promise I'll get you out of here," he whispered.

"I know you will Lord Sesshomaru." Rin held back her tears, and they were quickly out in the limo driving away. It was Rin's turn to be silent. She stared out the window watching the passing buildings. Seeing Nami and knowing what happened to her mother pained her. It just wasn't fair! It brought back so many past memories.

"Miss Hamasaki what you did today..." Rin looked over at Sesshomaru when he spoke, he was looking straight ahead, and she thought she might have mistaken it, but suddenly he spoke again. "Getting Nami to speak is what I mean. She hasn't spoken since her mother died, and that was a few months ago, but whatever you did..." Was Sesshomaru trying to thank her? She faced him completely, and that was when he looked at her.

"You're welcome." They stared at each other for a moment. _Oh those eyes._ "Thank you," she said. He tilted his head. _He is too adorable!_

"For what exactly?"

"For what you're doing for those kids. They could easily lose hope, but you give them that. You make them feel like they can keep going. I'm glad that they have you, just like I had someone when I was younger."

"You were orphaned?"

"Yes, until Naraku took me in." She was a little taken back when he frowned.

"Naraku Onigumo?" She smiled.

"Yes, he was a friend of my parents and he took me in after they died. He stuck with me, paying for my schooling and he was the reason I was able to attend Onigumo University."

"Do you still speak with him?"

"Once in a while, but he's a very busy man, but like I was saying, thank you for what you did for those kids." His mouth opened like he was about to ask her something else, but his phone suddenly rang. She wondered why he reacted to Naraku's name in such a way. It was strange.

* * *

He wanted anything but to answer his phone. He wanted to continue questioning her about Naraku and her connection to him, he was sure that this woman was a clue to Kagura's in some way, but when he saw his caller id say _Koga_, he couldn't resist.

"Sesshomaru," he answered.

"Sesshomaru, you need to get down to Kanna's place now! It's bad, it's really bad!"

"What! Koga slow down and explain!"

"Kanna we found her body! Sesshomaru she's dead!" He dropped his phone and felt Rin take a hold of his arm. This couldn't be happening, not again not when things were slowly getting easier for him.

"Is everything alright? What's happening?" Rin asked.

"Driver change of plans, were not going to the office, head to Miss Takaba's apartment now!"

"Yes sir."

When they reached her apartment he jumped out of the limo before it even came to a complete stop. He saw a gurney taking a body away, and stopped them. "Wait! Wait a minute!" They stopped and he unzipped the body bag. He looked in to see Kanna herself, her face splattered with blood. She was so pale, more pale than she usually was. She was dead. He placed a palm against her cheek, holding in a shiver when he felt how cold her skin was.

"Oh my-," he heard Rin gasp, and he looked up to see tears running down her face. She turned away and ran to the limo.

"Sesshomaru!" He looked in the direction of the apartment. The bright blue eyed wolf approached him and squinted. "Please take her away." They zipped her body back up, and went on their way. His eyes followed the gurney.

"Koga what happened?"

"The way that things look man, they all seem to lead to suicide, but you and I both know-"

"That couldn't have been the case." Sesshomaru finished. These emotions boiling in him were too much. He never realized how much he had cared for the woman. _You never realized how much you had care for them both. _He never saw this coming, but then the way she had left his office yesterday...Could it have been his fault in some way?

"Here take these gloves. Let me show you."

"Send someone over to Miss Hamasaki," Sesshomaru said.

"You brought her here?" Sesshomaru made his way toward the apartment ignoring Koga's question.

"Hey Ginta, there's a woman in that limo that needs some comforting," Koga called to one of his officers.

"I'm on it sir!"

Sesshomaru walked into the house expecting to see broken glass or turned over chairs, something that would suggest there was a fight, but there was nothing. Everything looked the same as he remembered it from the last time he was here. Everything felt so lonely and quiet.

"The area where it happened is over here," Koga said leading the way. They walked into her bedroom and he instantly felt sick. There was blood everywhere, as if the shot had not killed her instantly, but that she struggled. _Struggled!_

"There are signs of struggling," Sesshomaru suddenly said.

"You're right. We think that she must have shot an artery right below her heart, which caused her to slowly bleed out. I'm sorry to say that it wasn't an instant death. Just like her sister she suffered."

Sesshomaru moved around searching and looking, for something, something that would lead him to a clue. There had to be something. He looked at her desk top that was still on, on top of her desk. He clicked a key and the screen came to life. There looked to be nothing unusual, but remembering from childhood shows, he opened the internet explorer and checked the history. There was a search on plane tickets. Apparently she was looking for two, one for and adult and another for a toddler. _She was planning on running away with Nami! _He continued through the history and finally he came up to the history search on Onigumo University, it was on the contacts page. He memorized the number.

"What is it?" Koga asked.

He looked around searing for her purse. When he found it on her bedside dresser he opened it, but what he was looking for was not there. _Come on, come on! _He suddenly stepped on something, and when he looked down in was he cellphone._ Yes! _He picked in up searching through the phone and the last phone call she made was to the University. "I got something," Sesshomaru said. He handed Koga the phone, and the wolf compared the number to the one on the screen.

"Shit, do you think this means-"

"This means that tonight Mr. Naraku Onigumo is definitely getting a visit from us." _That bastard is mine!_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**~GAME TIME!~**

** ~If everyone can refrain from putting up the words ****update****, ****continue****, ****please****, and ****more**** in their reviews. I will post up two chapters tomorrow. If not the chapter will be delayed. Let's see if anyone actually reads the author's reviews. Hopefully for everyone's sake they do :P Let the games begin! (This does not mean you cannot review)~I do not own any of these characters~**

"Thanks for dropping me off at home Mr. Taisho." He looked to the female, who because of him, had to witness a dead body this afternoon. She was still a little shaken, which is why he didn't want her driving. Apologizing was always one of the hardest things for him, which was why he didn't.

"Hn," was all he gave her in acknowledgment. She stayed put in her seat beside him. Was she expecting him to say something or was she too afraid to go into her home alone? It had grown dark. He lingered at Kanna's house for a long while, but she never complained.

"Are you going to be alright?" she asked. Her gaze lifted to meet his eyes, and he saw what he didn't want to see from her, care, compassion, and something else.

"You need not worry about this Sesshomaru, and your car will be here tomorrow morning as I promised," he answered, but she still did not budge.

"You can come in if you'd like. I could cook something."

"I'm fine." She gave him a tired smile, but the moment she was about to leave he stopped her.

"Why do you care?" She looked to him confused, "She was nothing to you yet you feel sadness." He was surprised when her confused expression turned into a glare. _She's angry?_

"Because you're hurting Mr. Taisho! No matter how much you try to hide it I know you're hurting! She was the sister to your girlfriend that you lost only a few months ago. I know that I've only worked for you for one day, but that doesn't mean I don't realize or care when someone is mourning. I may act like a complete and total ass sometimes, but I still care for others. And now that your stuck here in my life and with me, I care about you!" He eyes stayed glued to her as he listened to her confess her strange feelings. "That's what kindness is, and today you showed that, I saw it with my very own eyes. And as much as you like to act like you hate humans, some of those kids in that orphanage were humans, and you embraced them just the same." He looked away from her, to gaze out his window.

"None of those children deserve to suffer in there."

"And that is the kindness of you heart speaking. Nami is lucky to have a man like you trying to adopt her." He snapped his eyes to her, wondering how the hell she knew that. She smiled. _Has she been snooping through files again?_

"Kids talk when you give them chocolate." He fought the urge not to smile. _With Nami that very well would do it. _"I'll help you." He stared, confused. "I'll help you find out who murdered Kagura and what I assume Kanna as well." What the hell was this human talking about? That was just absurd! Him getting help from a human! Not even if he was the last demon on the planet with no other demon to turn to!

"I don't need help from a human." She sighed.

"I'll help when you get over your racism against humans, but I'll warn you, I can be very persuasive." She finally opened the car door and exited. She offered her hand through the opened window. "Goodnight Mr. Taisho." He took her hand and shook it, but when she released there was apiece of paper in his hand. He opened it to find that it was her cell and house phone number. He had never met a human so brave and demanding. He also never met anyone who could get Nami to talk like she had. _She is something._

He drove off to meet Koga at his office. He was grateful that the wolf was putting in all his time to solve this case, he was a good man, though he'd never tell him that. Koga was the Head Director of his FBI agents, but still was out on the field. Which meant Sesshomaru still had to pay a costly price. _It's worth it._

"Koga it's Sesshomaru, did you get the address."

"Sure did. Swipe me up at my office and we'll head there."

They pulled up to a four story mansion, but had to get past security first. "Name please." A huge fiery orange headed man asked. The man turned to look at them and gasped. "Y-you're Sesshomaru Taisho."

"In the flesh, now if you would," he said gesturing toward the gate. The man looked as though he was about to do something he didn't want.

"Well um sir do you have an appointment to meet with Mr. Onigumo?"

"I'm Sesshomaru Taisho, does it look like I need an appointment?" The man examined his car and Sesshomaru himself, actually looking confused. Oh yeah he was getting in. _This man is a fool._

"I guess you're right. Straight ahead sir." He rode on with a grin on his face. He heard Koga whistle his amazement at the size of the mansion. He was not impressed. He lived in a mansion far bigger in stories and acres.

"It's a freaking four story house. Excuse my language, mansion," he sarcastically corrected. Sesshomaru quickly parked and practically raced to the front door, with Koga racing behind him. When he reached the front door, he put on his black leather gloves and rang the doorbell. The door was suddenly opened and right before him was a demon man with long wavy brown hair and crimson red eyes. Nami's complete look alike. _Oh please no._

The man smiled at them and instantly stretched his hand out, "Never did I think the famous Sesshomaru Taisho would be at my door. Naraku Onigumo," he introduced. Sesshomaru shook his hand for pleasantries. He introduced himself to Koga as well. "What brings you gentlemen here?"

Koga finally took the lead, "Sir we're here to talk about the death of Miss Kanna Takaba." Sesshomaru noticed how Naraku's face blanched. They had to be onto something.

"No, no this can't happen, not now, she's suppose to be in the U.S by now! She couldn't have died, is Nami alright?" _He knows about Nami?_ Sesshomaru and Koga both looked to each other and frowned.

"Maybe it would be better if we spoke about this inside." Koga said. He quickly obliged.

"Of course, come in please." Sesshomaru would go no further into the home of this disgusting man, so he settled for the first room he saw in the mansion, the den.

"Would you gentlemen like any refreshments?" They both shook their heads no. "Please tell me what happened?"

"Well, she was found dead in her apartment this afternoon, talk is that it was suicide, but we have reasons to think otherwise. You were the last number Miss Takaba called that night, it was the University number, your office, would you like to tell us what you two talked about." Naraku looked surprisingly at the both of them.

"You think I had something to do with her death?" he asked.

"We never said that sir, we just wanted to know what you two talked about."

"Well we talked about the one thing that no one bothered to tell me about," he answered.

"And what was that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It was the fact that I have a daughter. Kanna said that she had reasons to believe that she was being hunted down by someone, and she called me to tell me that they were going to go after Nami as well. The fact that I had a daughter was what really caught me. I mean don't get me wrong, I cared for Kanna, but that was my baby, my last piece of Kagura. So I had her purchase two plane tickets with my card, and wanted her to run to the U.S with Nami." Koga and Sesshomaru glanced at each other. He knew that the plane ticket part had to be true because Kanna had been searching for plane tickets, but using his card was another mystery. "I'll give you my account number if you want."

"That's not necessary Mr. Onigumo, because I already checked your credit card records, you did buy tickets." _When did he do this? _"We also think this death is connected to Miss Kagura Takaba's death, her sister who died a few months before, and you just so happen to be the last number she called as well."

"Oh now this is just ridiculous, someone is obviously trying to make it seem like I killed the two, and I have an alibi for Kanna's death, because if you noticed the third purchased ticket, before I purchased Kanna's and Nami's ticket, I purchased a ticket of my own to the U.S for a business trip for a week, I just got back today, and as for the phone call, my University office phone is connected to my phone in the U.S, all my assistant has to do is transfer the caller." Sesshomaru noticed Koga glance at him, he knew that meant that story was legit.

"Do you have someone who witnessed you being in the U.S?" Koga asked, the demon nodded.

"Yes, my two body guards Bankotsu and Suikotsu, and every staff member in my U.S office."

"What did you and Kagura talk about ," Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh here we go again with the past," Naraku sighed. He looked ashamed for some reason. "We talked about us. We dated in the past. I called her to tell her that I missed her and I was changing." Sesshomaru frowned.

"What do you mean by changing?"

"Well, I wasn't one to be able to control my temper in the past, but now I'm in therapy for it. Have been ever since she left me, and that's what I meant by change." This man laid his hands on Kagura? _I wish I could rip your throat out right now!_

"If that's all you two talked about, then why erase the call?" Koga asked. Naraku sighed.

"Because it violated the restraining order she had against me. I wasn't allowed to contact her, but I just wanted to check up on her. I truly did love her. As a matter of fact I still do." Sesshomaru watched as a genuine type of sadness appeared on his face. Shit, Koga would surely fall for this! "And my alibi for that night was I threw a banquet. I'll give you all the names of the guest. I just called her that night, because I knew she loved a good party, she was always a big party-goer, but she wasn't there, she wasn't with me. I wanted to hear her voice. I did, and that was the last time I would hear it."

"Or wanted," Sesshomaru slipped in. Naraku glared at him.

"I loved that woman with all my heart Mr. Taisho!"

"So much that you would smack her to stay." That got a cold look out of the sweet Naraku.

"Kanna told me you two were dating and how you are trying to adopt Nami, but I'm going to say stay away from her, she is my child, my baby girl. And who do you think they will give her up to? Her biological father or some imposter?" Who the hell wan this man to tell him to stay away from Nami? It was he she knew not this nonsensical fool!

"And who do you think they will give her up to? A wealthy stable man or an abusive biological father."

"I have taken therapy for that!"

"Yeah that is all just great until you relapse." They held each others gaze for a moment. "And Rin is still alive and kicking." Sesshomaru added just to see the mans reaction. He had to find out if she was in cahoots with this man once and for all. He was shocked to see a sudden smile on Naraku's face.

"So she did it huh, she made it to working as your assistant?" Naraku looked as though he were remembering something from the past. "You know she kept asking me to get her that job ever since she attended my school, but I told her that was something that she had to earn on her own, resulting in her being at the head of her class. In a demon school at that! I was so proud, still am. Our deal was if she stayed at the top of her class I would continue to pay her schooling. She's a tough girl." Naraku brought his eyes back to Sesshomaru, "and I'm glad she is still alive, although if she did die even as I sat right before you this very moment, I think you would still blame me."

"You are happy she's alive until you want her gone as well," Sesshomaru added. Naraku shook his head, leaning forward in his seat, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Tell me Sesshomaru, how would you feel if the woman you loved left you, pregnant at that, and never told, or at least never had the chance to tell you because she died in a house of burning flames? She suffered! I couldn't save her. I might have been a horrible man in the past, but all I can do now is be a sad man."

"To answer your question, I would be pissed, pissed enough to kill." Naraku let out an exasperated sigh and stood.

"You know what, I don't even know why you are here questioning me when you are not even an officer, but I cooperated even without a lawyer present, so I think I have the right to say I want you both to leave now."

"You're right Mr. Onigumo, we'll be going now," Koga said. Sesshomaru stood, his eyes still locked on Naraku.

"Have a nice evening," Sesshomaru said. They turned to leave, but once they reached the door Naraku stopped them.

"Wait!" They turned to him, "I would like to take care of Kanna's funeral, it is the least I can do." Sesshomaru snorted.

"Do not worry yourself about it, I will take care of her funeral just like I did for Kagura." He turned to walk out.

"Sesshomaru please." He smiled, happy that this man was begging him, but his smile dropped when he was about to ask this next question.

"Where were you for Kagura's funeral? I knew nothing about you, your name never even slipped out of her mouth. It was like you never existed."

"Because that is the way she wanted it, and to keep her last wishes before she died I went to the funeral that day, but kept my distance. I am not as bad a man as you think." _That isn't enough._

"I will take care of Kanna's funeral," he said, walking out.

"You are a stubborn man!" Naraku called. Koga shut the door behind them releasing another whistle.

"Well that was a waist of time."

"What do you mean? Sesshomaru asked, as they hopped into his Maybach. _Man I love this car._

"Come on Sesshomaru, even I'm a skeptical person, I'm a wolf for Pete's sake, but I can tell that that man is innocent. He's just a crazy lovesick ex, with a child from his dead ex. I want so bad for the villain to be him, but our killer is someone else completely." Sesshomaru pulled out, but could see on the wolf's face that he was hiding something.

"What are you not telling me Koga?" The wolf sighed.

"I wanted to question Mr. Onigumo before I told you this, so here it goes. Through our search of Kanna's apartment, we found a hair."

"Naraku's hair?"

"No it was female Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru took a moment to think about this, "Sesshomaru our perpetrator is not Naraku."

"So did you test it?"

"Thing is, before we could got the DNA scan, the evidence was destroyed in the lab. Coincidence? I think not." Sesshomaru glared at the wolf.

"Koga how the hell did you let that happen?" Sesshomaru exclaimed, stepping on the brakes. Koga raised his arms up before him.

"Sesshomaru your eyes are red, don't kill me now. Trust me, we'll find out who did it."

"We better, for your sake," he warned, driving off.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**~Thank you for everyone who bared with the "Review Game". Also I would like to apologize for those who were douche bags and purposely used the words that were not supposed to be said. I would also like to tell you guys that the "Review Game" will never happen again in this story (lol) There were some angry people. Thanks for the support of reviews and those who continue to follow me.~I do not own any of these characters~**

Two weeks had already passed while she'd been working for Sesshomaru. And still he didn't ask her for help, actually, he seemed to pull away a lot more than usual. Even when she purposely tried to torment him, he would just give her his Sesshomaru death glare, and his usual 'hn' then go right back to what ever he had previously been doing. She didn't want to bother him too much though, because of course Kanna had just died, and it had to really be taking a toll on him, now more than ever since the funeral was tomorrow, but of course the show must go on. So if he continued to work, so would she.

She knocked on his office door, and when there was no answer she walked in, he looked up at her, then his gaze returned to his contracts, and paper work. "Um Mr. Taisho, the _Northern Wolves_ have requested another meeting with you this morning at nine, would you like to keep that appointment?" He nodded, but this time put his face in his palms. She held in a sigh. She hated this closed off Sesshomaru. Well, he was always closed off, but she knew this was his way of mourning. She hated that she couldn't comfort her white angel._ Rin for Pete's sake he is not yours!_

She looked down at her next note, hating that she had to bring this up. "The grave diggers called, her spot has been set, she will be buried right beside Kagura as you requested, and her casket is ready to go as well." She flinched when he sighed, and leaned back in his seat. He spun his chair around, to look out the large window of his office. It was a wonderful view of Japan and all of its working people.

She shut the office door behind her and took a seat in one of the cushioned chairs. She waited for him to say something, but knowing that he wouldn't she spoke up herself. "What type of flowers would you like me to order? I for one thought she seemed like a very soft and gentle person so maybe white or pink roses, or we could be different and choose lilies, and maybe be even more different and choose some carnations." She didn't know what else to talk about but the funeral. She knew nothing about him.

"Your pick is as good as mine." She smiled when he answered.

"Trust me, you're a man of good taste, and your suits look hot on you," she replied, forgetting she was talking to her boss.

"Miss Hamasaki I can't help but think you are hitting on me." She finally realized what she had said, and threw her hand over her mouth. It was now he chose to turn around and face her. She felt her face flush a deep shade of red when those golden eyes rested upon her, but if possible she turned a deeper shade when he smiled.

"You are a beautiful woman Ms. Hamasaki, but I don't think I'm ready for a relationship just yet." Yet? What does he mean by yet? He stood and headed around his desk. _Damn he's so hot! Does that mean I have a chance? _She wasn't a fool. She realized that her feelings for him these past two week had grown, and she just couldn't help it. _I mean look at him!_

When he reached her, he spun her chair so that she was facing him, and he leaned in toward her. "Mr. Taisho what are you-"

"Miss Hamasaki I am a demon, a dog demon to be exact, you think all these times you've been working around me, slowly revealing more an more of your body with these attires," he pulled at her blouse, "that I haven't smelt your arousal every time you look at me," his intense gazed pierced her, " or every time we have the slightest brush," he continued, softly brushing the back of his hand against her cheek. "Now let's see how you react to my kiss." She quickly put her palm against his forehead.

"Are you sick? Do demons even get sick?" He smiled removing her hand and kissed her. _I can't believe it, Sesshomaru Taisho is kissing me!_ She couldn't fight since both her wrists were in his strong grasp, but she could taste, and she tasted a distinct tang of alcohol. _He's been drinking! _She tried to push him away, but that only resulted in her leaning into the kiss more. She felt his wet tongue move against her lips begging for entrance, but she wouldn't budge. The way his tongue moved against her lip in an up and down motion, and in tantalizing circles was driving her nuts! She didn't think she could resist any longer, but lucky for her he pulled away.

He laid his forehead against hers, a smile still plastered on his beautiful soft lips. It was now Rin realized how hard she was breathing. "You're resisting me," he stated.

"Yes, because I'm you're assistant, this shouldn't happen." He leaned in and gave her another kiss, "And you're drunk!" she finished.

"No I am not."

"Yes," kiss, "you are." _Damn it! I can't! _He moved to her ear, his breath fanned it erotically.

"Are you telling me you don't want me Rin?" _Hell no she wasn't! _She held in a moan when his tongue flicked against her earlobe. _He's drunk Rin! Remember he's drunk!_ But a drunk man never lied, and the way her name rolled off his tongue was just too perfect, like it was meant to come out of his mouth.

"Mr. Taisho please," she whined.

"Please what Rin?" he asked teasingly. She could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"Please stop." He moved back to her forehead. Their eyes locked, and the burning flame she was tried to put out, just grew stronger and stronger. This man was utterly delicious, and she wondered what he would say when he was in his right mind. Knowing that he kissed the very species he despised so much. That was enough for Rin to turn away.

"What?" he asked.

"You need to stop. This is wrong." He sucked on her neck and she blushed when she released a loud moan.

"Does it feel wrong?" She shook her head no. "Then it's not." He returned his lips to hers, this time she reacted by returning his heated kiss. He released her wrists and she quickly threw her arms around his neck, taking all that he was willing to give. She loved the way his hands roamed her body leaving a hot burning trail wherever they touched, and the way he made her feel. The area between her legs was already soaking wet for him. She wanted more than anything for his hands to move a little lower.

Once again he moved his tongue against her lips in a circling motion. She happily let him in. He thrusted his tongue into the hot cavern that was her mouth, forcing a deep moan out of her. He tasted amazing, delicious, scrumptious, and all the other words out there for something that made your taste buds go berserk. She whined when he pulled away, but instantly shut up when he moved to her neck.

Her eyes went to his office phone when it began to ring, but he on the other hand continued sucking her neck. She knew there was going to be a mark left there. He slowly moved lower toward the valley between her breast. Today of all days she chose to wear a blouse with a low cleavage. _Damn you Yura! _He dropped to his knees, pushed up her skirt, and forced her legs a part so that he rested between them.

"Mr. Taisho I think we should stop now," she breathed. She heard him chuckle and arched her back when his tongue slowly made a trail up the parting between her breast.

He growled, "I love the way you can still be so formal with me when were being so intimate." That made something within her belly clench, and she gasped when she felt her juices slide out of her. "Mmm I can smell it. You're so wet." Oh my, he actually wants to go all the way. She jumped up this time when the phone rang and answered it as calmly as possible.

"Mr. Taisho's office, Rin speaking, how may I help you?" She looked back when she heard the door to his office slam shut, and Sesshomaru was no where to be found.

"Oh hi Rin this is Hokudōshi, are you alright you sound a little off?" the male asked. Rin instantly perked up when she heard this.

"Oh I'm fine, but I haven't seen you in ages, how are you?" she asked excitedly.

"I'm doing great, I was calling because Mr. Onigumo wanted me to inform Mr. Taisho that he is having a banquet this evening at eight. He apologizes for the short notice, but he really did not like how things ended off between the two of them two weeks ago." What? Sesshomaru saw Naraku the night Kanna was found?" "He can bring a date. I hope you will come as well."

"Yeah we'll see," she sighed.

"Well then I hope to see you soon Rin, bye." When he hung up, Rin for some reason suddenly felt a huge load drop on her. She wondered why Sesshomaru stormed out like that and also why he had gone to see Naraku. Did that have anything to do with the reason why he was so distant? She looked at the clock on his wall, it said eight-thirty. _He must have gone to prepare for the meeting. _

She flopped back down into the cushioned seat, letting out an exasperating sigh. Suddenly there was another ring, she frowned when she thought it was the office phone, but this time it was his cell phone. _Well what the heck, I might as well! _She picked it up to see that it was a reminder, and in red letters it said 'Mating season ends'.

"Hmm, I wonder what that's suppose to mean.

* * *

Sesshomaru could not believe what he had almost done, no, what he did do. He fought against his urges for so long, and he just had to go and take a couple of shots. It completely put him off his game in trying to resist Miss Hamasaki. He had tried so hard to resist her when she gallivanted around in all those short skirts and low cleavage blouses. Worst of all, he remembered everything, every moan, every touch, every taste. _Sesshomaru you fool! _If she had not pulled away, he would have taken her right there in his office.

When he saw the time, he found his escape and retreated to the meeting with the Northern Wolves. He spoke with his father, and he said it was an amazing idea to merge with them, so of course he accepted the meeting, but how in the world was he supposed to concentrate on the meeting when he had a funeral to worry about, a case to solve, a sneaky but possibly innocent suspect, and the fact the he made out with his human, yet annoyingly sexy, assistant? What would he tell her, because he knew she would want an explanation. That it was mating season so he was tempted to have sex with her? _Why not?_ Hmm, well then it's planned.

When the meeting ended he saw it was about ten, he reached into his pocket for his phone, but low in behold he left it in his office. He would have to return to his office and most likely meet up with her. Then he remembered this was about the time he usually requested his coffee, so he knew for a fact she wouldn't be there.

He hurried to his office and thankfully she wasn't there. He picked up his phone right where he left it and tilted his head when he saw a sticky note attached to it. He looked to see what it said. It was a note from Rin.

_Headed out to get your coffee. Be back soon. You left your phone, and a reminder popped up saying it's the end of "Mating Season". I looked it up...I think we need to talk. Oh and Naraku's Assistant called, you were invited to his banquet tonight at eight, you can bring a date. He apologized for the last minute notice, and what happened two weeks ago. What did happen two weeks ago? Probably none of my business, but I guess I'll see you when I return._

Shit! She already knew about the mating season. _Nosy brat! _Then again could he blame her? He did throw himself at her, and if she was going to be able to work under him, she had to know some things. Like, how once every spring it was mating season. He would leave and give her a call, and he would definitely be attending this banquet. He had to see how Rin reacted with Naraku standing right in front of her. She would be his date.

* * *

Rin frowned when she returned and he wasn't there. The meeting should have been over by now. She placed the coffees on her desk and knocked on his office door, when she received no answer she tried to open the door but it was lock, that was when she received a call. She answered it without checking who it was.

"Hello."

"I hope just because I'm gone you don't think you have the day off. You're to stay until the end," she heard a male voice say through the other line.

"Mr. Taisho?"

"I got your note. Yes we do need to talk, and yes I am going to the banquet, but so are you." She is? "As my date." She practically fainted when she heard those last three words. Was Sesshomaru Taisho actually asking her to be his date to this fancy banquet that will consist of Millionaires, Billionaires, and maybe even Trillionaires?

"Mr. Taisho I don't know what to say," she replied dumbfounded.

"Just say yes, you did want to help me solve this case right?"

"Yes!" Oh, that was why he was asking?

"Then that's all I need."

"But what does the banquet have to do with the case?" There was a moment of silence and that's when she realized what he was insinuating. "You think Naraku killed them both?"

"Yes."

She did remember Naraku saying he was dating someone while she was just entering college, but she never met her and he never told her who she was. At that time he had bought her an apartment of her own and she moved out of his mansion, so she decided not to mingle in his personal life. But the way he spoke about the woman when they would speak on the phone seemed like he would die for her, not try to kill her.

"Okay so what am I supposed to do?" she asked.

"I'll tell you that when we meet face to face at my house around let's say five-thirty. You'll head home get your make up or whatever and meet me at my house so we can talk, I will text you the address, but everything else I will provide."

"Even my dress?" _Oh my gosh she was actually going to his house!_

"Miss Hamasaki what did I just say?"

"Okay okay, fine I'll see you soon."

"Likewise."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**~Okay so I forgot the Author's note. So this chapter to me is pretty boring and nothing really important happens, so I can't wait to start the next.~ I do not own any of the characters~**

Rin walked into the apartment with a huge smile plastered on her face. She practically tripped over the threshold, trying to race to her room to get her makeup as Sesshomaru requested, and she also snatched her toothbrush from the bathroom. She even changed into some shorts and a tank top. She still felt nervous about it, especially after what happened in his office. _Is he just going to act like it never happened?_

She hurried to the door, but was stopped by Kagome. "Rin wait up! I have something I need to tell you." Rin sighed impatiently and turned back to the female. "Plus you've been working so much these past few weeks that we haven't had the chance to sit down and talk."

"I'm sorry, you're right, but I'll make it up to you some way."

"Well you can, tomorrow night when we have Pierre over for dinner." Rin's mouth dropped open when she heard what her friend had just said. She was hoping that she heard wrong, but she knew she wasn't that lucky. She definitely wouldn't be in the mood for that tomorrow evening. _The funeral._

"Who's coming where?" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Rin, Pierre said he'll come over tomorrow night and have dinner with us. I hope you'll be there, I want you guys to meet." She wanted to say no, but she knew that she had to support her friends relationship, even if the guy she was with was crappy and sound like a douche bag. _Damn!_

"Fine, what time?"

"Yes!" Kagome yelled excitedly. "He'll be here at seven-thirty. Will you be off of work at that time?"

"Most likely, but there's also something I want to tell you." Kagome tilted her head.

"Mr. Taisho asked me to join him to a banquet tonight," Rin said. Kagome shrugged.

"Okay, what's so wrong about that?"

"As his date," she finished. It was Kagome's turn to be shocked and open mouthed.

"Oh Rinny, sweetheart, you know you can not date a demon." Rin knew that was coming, and that was why she didn't want to tell her friend, but they told each other everything. _But still!_

"Oh Kagome please, I'm his assistant. Anything that has to do with the business I have to be there right beside him taking notes, and being his memory." Or what was it Yura said? His PDA.

"Oh and I suppose you're going to remember each woman he grinds against and every bite of a finger sandwich he has?" Rin looked down at her watch, turning away from her friend, and heading for the door. She really didn't want or need her reprimanding right now.

"Listen Kagome I have to go. I have a certain impatient demon boss who requested my presence at his house at five-thirty, and it's almost five," Rin said.

"At his house!"

"Bye Kags," Rin called out the door. She ran downstairs and once in her car zoomed off to Sesshomaru's house. She wondered if his house was anything like Naraku's. Well you couldn't really call Naraku's house a house, more like a mansion, but it was his home none the less.

She followed the voice of her GPS as it led her to Sesshomaru. She was anything but ready for this, as it lead her to almost the middle of nowhere. What if all of a sudden he changed his mind, realizing that he had asked a human to attend an expensive banquet as his date? Or would if she did something wrong that embarrassed him? Would she be the collateral damage? Or worst, would she be fired? She jumped when her GPS finally told her that her destination was on the right. She looked at her destination shocked, and her mouth formed an "O". This was not a house, but an eight story, basically castle! This was so much more than what Naraku had. How could one person live here?

It spread out in length to other attached buildings that were a little smaller, but the main part of the house still had her gawking ridiculously. "Amazing isn't it?"

She looked to the speaker, never realizing she had already pulled up to the gate security guard. She smiled when she saw that he was human. "Yes it is quite something."

"He isn't usually here alone though. His family members constantly stay over, and his brother practically visits him everyday. Even more than usual now that a friend of his has passed. The half demon tries to act like he doesn't care for his brother, but all of us human workers know better." _Sesshomaru has a half demon brother? _"But excuse me for taking up your time. Mr. Taisho is waiting for you."

"Aren't you going to ask me for my name?" Rin asked. He smiled.

"Nope, don't have to, the boss gave me a picture of who to expect is coming at each and every time. It's a new rule, something about encountering horrible security guard services." Rin moved on ahead when he opened the gate. She looked at her watch to see that it was five-twenty-five. She parked headed to the door, waited for a few minutes to pass, and when it hit five-thirty she rang the doorbell. The door was instantly opened and once again she smiled when the butler that came up to the door was a female human. She was a fairly old woman, but still had an air to her that said that you shouldn't under estimate her. The woman smiled brightly at her.

"Oh what a lovely surprise, and so beautiful. I am Mrs. Aya Yahiko, the butler, but you can just call me Aya. Mr. Taisho is waiting for you in the den." Rin smiled when she thought the woman reminded her more of Mrs. Pots from Beauty and the Beast. "He was a little vexed when he returned home, but I'm sure it is nothing a lovely girl like yourself needs to worry about." Rin kept her smile, but deep down inside she was frowning. If only the old woman knew that the reason he was vexed was because of her. _Damn it!_

Rin walked in and instantly heard his voice. She turned the corner to see his beautiful form faced away from her watching the news on the large screen TV. Interesting that he was the big talk all over it. They also spoke about how he would be attending Naraku's banquet and it this meant that the two Universities would be merging.

"Yes I'm still working on that," she heard him say, "well work is a formidable opponent...I don't know when I'll defeat it honey, but it won't be long now." She smiled when she realized he was talking to Nami on the phone, he was always so sweet and gentle with her. She flinched when he sniffed the air. She knew she was caught. He turned his head to look over his shoulder. She stayed completely still and squeezed her bag a little tighter than needed as his eyes scrutinized her, looking her up and down.

"Nami, Sesshomaru has to go now, but I'll talk to you soon," he said. She swooned when a peaceful smile appeared on his face at something she said.

"Me too," he said then hung up. He stood from the couch and headed over too her. For some reason she felt that she had to straighten up, and demand his respect. Probably because she was in his domain now, his territory. It was then she noticed that he was wearing faded jeans a shirt a black shirt and black puma suede sneakers. He looked so casually delicious. She tried to remember to breath as he slid the door to the den shut.

"Casual looks amazing on you," she complimented. After what happened this morning, and getting a taste of the forbidden fruit, she felt she had the right to stare and admire. He grunted.

"Don't talk like that. Today is the end of mating season, which actually means its the last day not technically the end. I wrote it that way for my sake." She shivered when his eyes roamed over her body. She wanted to yell that he didn't have to hold back, that he could take her right now, but she knew that wouldn't be right, especially since he didn't want it to happen. She decided that she would tease him a little instead.

"I can't help it, you were such an amazing kisser, and mmm the way you're tongue just-"

"Stop!" He warned, his hand landing on the area of the wall right beside her head. He was so close, and she realized too late that her first reaction to fend him off was planting her palms on his firm abdomen. She could feel them rippling through his shirt as he breathed. _Oh this is bad, real bad!_

"Okay okay, you were the one who threw yourself at me remember! I didn't beg you to kiss me, and suck on my neck," she felt herself leaning into him, "and slowly and teasingly lick whatever part of my body you could reach," she breathed. He leaned his forehead against the wall behind her, and she gasped when it caused him to lean more into her. She felt something hard press into her pelvic area. She knew they were losing the battle to resist each other when she rocked into him and he back.

"Rin stop," he whispered hoarsely in her ear, almost begging her, and the thought just turned her on even more. She just wanted to tease him, not arouse him, but she only stupidly aroused herself as well. He was the first to open the door to all of this, two weeks of suffering was enough for her.

"I don't want to," she replied, pulling his face to hers, begging that he'd kiss her. When their eyes locked, she saw the desire and lust in his eyes, and knew her eyes were revealing the same thing. "What I want is for you to take me right here right now," she said seductively, but she couldn't even believe it was her who said those words. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head, still leaning into him as the rock hard object between his leg continued to press against her now wet core.

"Who am I to deny," he replied, and just when she thought she got him to give in Mrs. Pots interrupted.

"I brought tea," she knocked. Sesshomaru quickly pulled away from her and walked back to the couch. Which left Rin breathing heavily against the wall. The woman walked in looked to her, then to Sesshomaru. She felt herself redden when the woman gave her a knowing grin. _Ugh, Mrs. Pots why?_

"You can leave it there on the table Aya," Sesshomaru said. Rin finally pulled herself together, and moved to the couch, but sat as far away as possible from Sesshomaru.

"I'll leave you two to talk then." She left the room and there was complete silence. She looked to him but his eyes were on the television. She saw the remote, grabbed it, and shut it off.

"I was watching that," he replied coldly. _Oh great he's mad now, while I'm still sitting here checking him out. Damn! _Guess the fun was over.

"Well maybe now we can discuss what you want me to do tonight," she offered, which finally got him to look at her.

"Now you want to talk? Are you sure you wouldn't want me to take you right here, right now?" She knew he said that in spite of her, but two could play at that game. She made a gesture with her finger as if it were walking toward him.

"As long as you spank me when I slip, and am no longer formal Mr. Taisho." He glared at her, "Because I know how much you love it when I'm formal when we're being so intimate." He gave her the infamous Sesshomaru death glare, and she gave him the infamous 'kiss my ass' glare.

"I want you, while the banquet is going on to search his room and such for any type of clue that he might have had a hand in Kagura's or Kanna's death."

"I can't believe you think Naraku had anything to do with this. He loved her, and if because he was her boyfriend makes him a suspect, the why aren't the officers questioning you?" He glared at her once more, but this time she couldn't hold up against him, because she knew she went too far. "I'm sorry. I understand if you want to kick me out now."

"Ex boyfriend," he corrected, "and I was already questioned, but of course I had a alibi that night." she frowned when sh realized she was bringing back sad memories. "He was abusive and beat her. I bet you didn't even know that." She stared at him shocked. She would have never imagined Naraku to do something like that. "He acted like an angel before your very eyes, but behind closed doors he was beating his girlfriend, he was beating Kagura, and that is why I find him a suspect."

"I didn't know," she sighed.

"As for Mating Season, it happens every spring." _Every spring!_ "So I might have you work from home that week."

"Is that why you've been being so distant, yet staring at me more than usual?" When she asked the last, her eyes went to her hands in her lap. There was a moment of silence between them. She was shocked when he was the first to speak.

"I can not be with a human," he stated.

"And I can't be with a demon," she replied. Sesshomaru looked to her, and the lust he was trying to hide was there once again in his eyes. He shook his head.

"Are you saying you don't want me Mr. Taisho?" she asked him teasingly, and he surprisingly smiled. _Oh please play along!_

"Rin please," he said, scooting a little toward her. She grinned, remembering how she begged him to stop.

"Please what Mr. Taisho?" she asked, kicking off her flats and crawling seductively toward him.

"Please don't stop." He whispered against her lips. Oh my, she didn't remember saying that, but she wished she had.

"Where is that bastard!" Sesshomaru growled and stood. Rin fell face first on the couch. _When the hell will the torture end! _Arguing she could handle, boss and assistant with benefits she could handle, but the constant denial of what she really wanted, she definitely could not handle!

"Inuyasha why the hell are you here?" she heard Sesshomaru ask. Rin stood to give this Inuyasha a piece of her mind.

"Well I just thought I'd bother my dear older brother." _Older brother? _She peaked out the den, and right there face to face with her was a man with dog ears. They were so cute! She grabbed them and began to rub.

"Ah! Get your paws off of me chick!" He slapped her hands away. She couldn't help but notice the family resemblance. Those amazing golden eyes and the long silver hair. She quickly stood next to Sesshomaru who was giving her a disappointing look. At least it was a change from the death glare.

"What? They're cute." Inuyasha looked between them both, and smiled.

"What's going on here Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked. "Don't tell me you were so desperate for sex that you actually settled." _What a jerk!_

"Excuse me?"

"Rin let me take you upstairs to show you your gown." She looked down at her watch, it was already six, she had to start getting ready. "Inuyasha if you're hungry your dog bowl is in the kitchen."

"Bastard!" He called after them.

* * *

"Oh. My. Gosh." she squealed. She looked down at the bright red gown. It was a strapless, meant to hug the waist and hips and fanned out toward the knees. It had many diamond crystals stitched into it. What was more shocking was that all the diamonds were real. She slid her fingers against the material. It felt soft and smooth against her skin. _Silk! _Oh no no, could she wear such an expensive dress? "Oh Mr. Taisho, I..it's...oh my gosh." _I feel faint._

"Do you not like it?"

"Oh Mr.-" she stopped and turned to him. "When can I start calling you Sesshomaru?" He turned to the door.

"Never." She smiled and walked around him so that they were face to face.

"Well how can I ever repay you?" she asked. She pulled him toward her. She gently planted a soft kiss on his lips. _This is so weird!_

"How about when we're alone?" He nodded.

"I can agree to that."

"Sesshomaru what is this?" she asked, gesturing between the two of them.

"We'll figure that out after tonight. Get ready, and meet me downstairs in an hour and thirty minutes." He exited shutting the door behind him. She looked down to her dress excitedly.

"It's a date."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

***IMPORTANT MESSAGE***

** ~Everyone I am sorry to say that I will be posting less since my internet is cut off at the moment. So I don't know when my next posting will be. Tried to do it over phone, but it wouldn't work. Also I want to give a shout out to ****OLIVEBLUE9****, it was her birthday yesterday but I couldn't post. So everyone bare with me while I try to get these up as quickly as possible~ I do not own any of these characters~**

Rin sat in the large bathroom at the vanity looking at herself in the mirror. She hated that it was now she was freaking out. She looked around the bathroom, it was beautiful, amazing actually, any girl would love to be her right now and in this position, but just the thought that she was in such a dire position, going to an expensive banquet, wearing such expensive clothes and lingerie, which Sesshomaru picked out, and Naraku-

"Oh Rin, what have you gotten yourself into?" she asked her reflection. It was now she wished that her reflection could speak back. There was a sudden knock at the door. Rin jumped, practically falling off the stool, but caught herself.

"Oh my dear!" Mrs. Yahiko exclaimed, aka Mrs. Pots. Rin looked to the woman shocked. What was she doing in here? "Master Sesshomaru requested that I come and aid you in dressing for this evening. He assumed you would be having a fit about all this." The woman looked her up and down, "And by the looks of things, he was right as usual." Rin blushed, and looked back to her reflection in the mirror.

"Mrs. Yahiko-"

"Aya," she corrected.

"Aya, there really is no need for that. I'm alright." Rin tried to reassure the woman, but by the 'no bullshit' look on her face, she knew it wasn't working.

"Nonsense! You won't get rid of me that easily." The woman turned and pointed outside the door to the bed where the beautiful dress laid. It just made her more nervous, "And if you think you are getting into that dress all by yourself without destroying it, you are quite mistaken my dear. Now have you showered?" Rin nodded yes. "Good, then you have an hour left, just enough time for your makeup and hair, and I have the perfect style for your hair." Rin watched as the woman worked on her hair. She was more than grateful. She didn't know if she would have even started prepping if this woman weren't here to give her a push.

When the butler was done, Rin couldn't help but gawk at herself in the mirror. "Oh my, Aya, I love it!" She stared at the pulled back and pinned up hair with long beautiful curls that fell wonderfully around her. She watched as Aya opened one of the drawers and pulled out diamond pins. She stuck them in her hair where she could, which gave her hair-do so much more flare and elegance all at once.

"Mr. Taisho can really pick them can't he?"

"What do you mean?" Rin asked.

"Well first of all, he picked everything out for you tonight, from the shoes to even your hair style," _Really! _"But the most beautiful thing he chose tonight is the beautiful woman who does all these assets a huge justice." Rin blushed, she had never been told that she was beautiful so much in one week. Well there was Naraku, but, whatever.

"Thank you Aya."

"Now let's start the makeup shall we."

Once done with that and a couple more compliments of how beautiful she was, Mrs. Pots headed out into the bedroom and picked up a paper store bag off the ground, and returned to the bathroom. "Master Sesshomaru also requested that I give you these." _Oh no, not more gifts! _"Close your eyes, and don't open them until I say." She shut them and waited. She felt something cold rest around her neck, but refrained from opening her eyes like the woman requested. She heard something placed on the vanity top, and wanted more than anything to open her eyes. _Come on woman! _"Alright you may open them now."

Rin opened her eyes and her mouth instantly dropped open. Around her neck was a diamond necklace and she knew they were real, but she couldn't tell how many carats. _Oh gosh! _She looked at what was placed on the vanity to see silver satin closed toed heels, they had to be expensive. _Double oh gosh!_

"Aya, I can't wear these. There's no way I can wear all this. It's like I'm begging to be kidnapped! Why is he doting on me like this, he hates me," she thought about their stolen kisses, "well a little." The woman laughed at her. What was so funny?

"Oh my dear. First of all, with Master Sesshomaru there is no way you could even be kidnapped, he would kill them before anyone could lay a hand on you, second you are a beautiful amazing woman why shouldn't he dote on you, and third there is no way in the world that my master hates you, not even a little." Rin thought about this for a moment still not convinced. "Thought I find it refreshing that you are complaining, it lets me know you do not want him for his money."

"Aya I'm not that type of woman."

"Indeed you are not. Now put on those heels and let us get you into that dress." Rin did just as she was told, and smiled at how the satin felt against her finger when she was putting the heels on. The woman pulled on the dress for her, which was a perfect fit, and felt wonderful on her skin. Once zipped up, she dabbed some perfume on her wrists and neck. "Perfect! Now lets go see your date."

Rin walked out ready to go, and when she saw Sesshomaru at the foot of the stairs bantering with Inuyasha, she couldn't help but gawk. He had on a black tux with a red vest underneath that matched the color of her dress, underneath the vest was a black dress shirt, and his bow tie was the same red color with diamond stitching. His hair was also pulled back tightly into a ponytail. He just looked good enough to eat. She cleared her throat to get their attention, and when she saw the way they looked at her, she suddenly wished she hadn't.

* * *

"Whoa," Sesshomaru heard Inuyasha say beside him, but he ignored his half demon brother. He was suddenly entranced by the beautiful goddess making her way down the stairs. The way the dress hugged her waist and showed her curvaceous shaped, caused him to notice every sway of her hips. It actually made him want to carry her back upstairs, rip the dress right off of her, and do some very less than innocent things to her. He was glad mating season was ending tonight. He didn't know how much more of this he could take!

He walked up to the stairs to meet her and took her hand to aid her as she descended. He smiled when he saw the nervous look on her face. "You look beautiful," he complimented, and was happy to finally see the nervous look on her face disappear.

"I don't think beautiful is a good enough word Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said, still drooling over Rin. Sesshomaru stepped in his line of sight to tear the mutts eyes off of hi-, well, Rin. Inuyasha raised his hand in surrender and took a few steps back. "I'll just be leaving now. I have to see if the restaurant is fairing well." He watched as Inuyasha walked away, then felt Rin tug on his hand. He looked to the beautiful woman.

"You didn't even properly introduce us," she said disappointingly. Sesshomaru sighed and called his brother back.

"Inuyasha wait!" He offered his arm to Rin, and held in a smirk when she blushed, and wrapped her arm around his.

"What is it now."

"I want you to officially meet Miss Rin Hamasaki. She's my Executive Assistant. Rin this is my annoying younger brother Inuyasha."

"Wait a minute, this is the woman you chose over Sara," Sesshomaru nodded, "well hooray for you bro." He glared when Inuyasha leaned in toward Rin.

"You wouldn't happen to have a sister would you?" He rolled his eyes when Rin laughed.

"It's nice to meet you too Inuyasha, and no I do not have a sister, but I do have a beautiful friend named Kagome, and I have a feeling she's just your type."

"Cool, let's swap numbers." Sesshomaru frowned when Rin released his arm and crossed his own. When the two were done playing the dating game Inuyasha retreated. Sesshomaru looked to Rin as a way to ask if she was done setting her friend up with guys she didn't even know.

"What! Kagome can do so much better than the guy she's with right now," she said.

"And your first pick was loud mouth and annoying Inuyasha?"

"Yes, because those are exactly the type of men she likes. Not rude, selfish, and snobbish."

"I think you need to work on your matching skills."

"Now now you two, go on before you're late," Aya said.

"It's not me it's him. He's the one questioning my date matching abilities." He watched as Rin crossed her arms and headed for the door on her own. She glanced at him, and actually turned her nose up at him continuing on her way.

"You caught a tough one Master Sesshomaru, please don't lose her." He looked to the woman.

"You know I do not date humans," he replied. She smiled.

"Well there is a first time for everything." He didn't reply to that and headed out, following behind a pouting Rin. Even once in the limo she continued to pout. He couldn't help but smile.

"You continue to pout and I'll have to bite those lips to make you stop." He watched as she tried to continue to stay upset with him, but her laugh won the battle.

"You really piss me off sometimes you know that," she looked to him, but there was something there in her eyes he did not want to see, "and then you find a way to make me smile again."

He didn't know what to say to that. The way she spoke and looked at him sounded more like she was- "What can I say, your boss has skills." They both laughed, and for the first time since Kagura died, he felt himself actually relax. There was something about this woman that made everything suddenly feel right, like his world was whole again.

They chatted as they made there way to the banquet. He noticed that the closer they got to Naraku's mansion the closer Rin ended up next to him. He felt her fingers brush against his as if she wanted to grab his hand. That he knew he would not initiate.

"Rin there is nothing for you to be worried about. You will do just fine. Truthfully, there is nothing that these people there can do that you can not."

"You're just saying that so that I don't back out in finding the clues you need," she replied amusingly.

"Well yes that, and I can't have you being too nervous and getting yourself caught." This he was serious about. He could not have her ruin this chance that he finally had to figure out this Naraku once and for all. There was just something too sneaky about him, and when a dog didn't like something on first encounter, there was always a reason.

"You really do think he did this don't you?"

"Well not him exactly. I don't think he started the fire or shot Kanna, but I think he had a part in both cases."

"But why would he? What would he have to gain out of both deaths?"

"Well Miss Hamasaki, that is what you are supposed to figure out tonight, and I have no doubt that you can do it. If you can deal with being my assistant, than you can find some measly clues. You know his mansion better than I do, and I'm sure that if I suddenly disappeared from the party he would definitely notice. Now can you do this?" He realized the more he was around this woman the more he was willing to speak. For some reason it bothered him.

"Yes Sesshomaru, I know I can do it." He saw the determination on her face. He nodded, and right on cue they arrived at Naraku's mansion. The driver opened their door for the both of them and Sesshomaru instantly offered his arm to Rin. She took it and they made their way up to the door. He could hear gentle music playing, and approached the male who held the doors. He wasn't even asked for his name the door was simply opened.

"Welcome Mr. Taisho, it is a pleasure having you this evening." He ignored the man and continued in. There were guest everywhere. He noticed how everyone's eyes were on them as they made there way to the main room of the house. He felt Rin hold on to his arm more tightly, and held in a smirk.

"Well well, I knew we would meet again." Sesshomaru looked to see that it was the scum Panther demon who was head of the Panther Co.

"Kira," he heard Rin gasp.

"Miss Hamasaki, what a pleasure it is to see you again, and surprisingly on the arm of Lord Sesshomaru here, and looking as beautiful as I remembered, but even more tonight." Sesshomaru noticed the tinge of blush on Rin's checks as the felines eyes roamed over her form, and frowned.

"Kira I was not expecting to see you this evening," Sesshomaru commented.

"On the contrary Sesshomaru I was not expecting to see you at the banquet of the head of you rivaling University. I never pegged you as a peace keeper."

"That's because I'm not. Excuse me I think Miss Hamasaki needs a drink." He moved toward the cater that was carrying around trays of wine. He snatched up two for Rin and himself. "How do you know that man," he finally asked her.

"I bumped into him when I was coming up on your floor for my interview and he was heading to the elevator." Ah the day he had changed his mind about canceling his meeting with the Panther Co. and reconsidered canceling her interview. Also the day he found out she was human, and that there was a new rule to hire at least one human in each company. There were many calls he had to make that day to his branched of businesses.

His father's company was big on imports and exports and he had a reason to believe that the Panther Co. was smuggling illegal goods. He did not want a business like that tarnishing his fathers hard work which was why he declined their offer.

"I see, well stay away from him, he's bad news," he warned. She smiled.

"So are you Mr. Taisho, yet I can't help but stay." He finally caught sight of Naraku and the demon smiled heading in their direction.

"Oh gosh," Rim mumbled without moving her lips.

"Sesshomaru I am so happy you made it." He took the demons offered hand and shook it, though he was annoyed when he turned to Rin.

"Rin I've missed you. We haven't seen or spoken to each other in ages." Sesshomaru was surprised when the two hugged each other. There was a way to intimate feel about it. He watched as the demon released her yet took a hold of her hands a he examined her. "And you are looking extravagant this evening. This is a beautiful dress, courtesy of Mr. Taisho I assume." He spun her around to get the full view of her dress and had a satisfied look on his face. "It suits you."

"Thank you," Rin replied.

Sesshomaru held back a growl not wanting to ruin their plan tonight, but the way Rin looked at him shyly and the way her cheeks reddened was bothering him more than he thought it would. He was missing something.

"I'm happy to see you're being taken care of, but speaking of, your rent will be due soon. I will send you a check."

"Naraku no, I'm working as an Executive Assistant now. Our deal was you'd pay my rent until I got a job to pay it myself, and you always send too much," she whined.

"Well you do need clothing and food as well Rin. Your parents left you to me. I just want to take car of you."

"I'm fine in the hands of Mr. Taisho here." She looked to him, but he said nothing at there sudden realization that he was still standing here."

"Excuse us Lord Sesshomaru we're being quite rude."

"Oh no you two are acting exactly how I expected," he said throwing back the rest of his wine and walking away to retrieve another. He knew that for some reason tonight was going to be a very long, frustrating, and annoying one.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

** ~I'm back and I'm better than ever! Internet is back on so I can go back to posting like I usually do. Sorry about the long wait and the fact that I couldn't post, but I couldn't head to the library everyday. Also I suggest that you guys read the previous chapter before reading this one. It would probably be best so that you can refresh your memory for this chapter. No more gloomy day. Now get to reading :P~I do not own any of these characters~**

Rin watched as Sesshomaru practically hunted down the caterer for another glass of wine. She knew he was upset about something, she just didn't know what. She felt Naraku brush a curl out of her face, and returned her eyes back to him. She liked seeing his hair braided back, it was new to her, and he looked amazing in a traditional black and white tux. Being a demon of course nothing of his features aged one bit. He looked exactly the way she remembered him a few years back.

"Is he always so uptight?" he asked. Rin shrugged.

"Sometimes Mr. Taisho can be a little frustrating, but that's just who he is, and I accept that." She noticed Sesshomaru turn his head to look at her, and considering his dog hearing, she knew he heard everything she had just said.

"Well that's nice of you, the Rin I used to know wouldn't take any of that." Naraku searched her eyes. She felt the need to look away, but didn't want him to start questioning her, so she held her ground. "What is he doing to my dear Rin," he teased. She rolled her eyes.

"Treating me like a kid again?" she questioned crossing her arms.

"Oh of course not," he pinched her cheeks, "Rin is a big girl now," he finished in a baby voice.

"Naraku!" she exclaimed, slapping away his hands. "I have to go and check on Mr. Taisho now, before you decide to put me to bed."

"Oh never that," he said giving her a knowing look, "and save me a dance." She sighed, finally walking over to Sesshomaru. He was on his fourth glass of wine. _Yes, she was keeping track._

"Can you calm down on the wine please, I don't think I have enough muscle to carry you back to the mansion." He threw back the glass he was on and placed it on the tray the caterer came by with.

"Don't worry about me girl." _Girl!_ She frowned at how distant he was being. She had finally gotten so far with him, and now this 'I don't know you' treatment? He had said something about the way she and Naraku were acting, could it be that he was jealous?

"Okay well if you get drunk and ruin the plan then I'll have to worry," she whispered.

"What is going on between you and Naraku," he asked, snatching another glass of wine. She looked at him shocked, but then it slowly turned into a glare when he took a sip of the wine.

"What on Earth are you talking about Sesshomaru?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. The way you two were acting with each other was anything but parent and child-like."

"Maybe because he's not my parent, and it seems to me like someone is jealous." She would understand if he was, because she hated how every female in the room was gawking at him with lustful eyes. Funny thing was he didn't even seem to notice, she on the other hand couldn't help but notice them all.

He threw back his wine then chuckled. "Me jealous? I'd be jealous of someone taking Sara, before I'd be jealous of you and Naraku." She ignored that little hit, because she knew it was the wine talking, or at least she hoped it was, and she also knew that he would do anything to keep Sara away from him.

"Dance with me," she said grabbing his hand and heading to the dance floor where there were already a few people dancing.

"Excuse me," he said pulling back, but loosened a little to let her somewhat pull him to the dance floor.

"It's either I dance with Naraku or you. Pick!" He glared at her.

"Who are you to command me?" She sighed and released his hand.

"If you didn't even want to dance with me, then why bring me as your date?" They stood between other guest on the dance floor staring at each other. She blushed, embarrassed, when she saw other females giving her looks as if to say 'why would he want to dace with you anyways'. She almost stormed off, until he gently took her hand, pulled her against him, and they began to sway. She was shocked for a moment, but it disappeared when she realized she was in his arms. She caught sight of Naraku. He was staring intently in their direction with his arms crossed. She smiled at him and he returned it with an eye roll.

"Now is this so bad?" she asked Sesshomaru. He grunted. _What a great dancer!_

"You'll have to disappear soon, and this won't work if his eyes are glued to you like this." When they did another turn she caught sight of Naraku still intensely staring.

"I'll have to dance with him. That's what he wants." She smiled at what she was going to say next. "Or you can dance with him." He stiffened.

"Or I can cut out your tongue for uttering such words," he replied snidely. She grinned against his shoulder, resting her head upon it. She loved getting under his skin, but she also wanted to know what this thing between them was. Before that, she had to deal with her current problem and search for unseen clues in Naraku's huge mansion. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"The song is about to end." She paused. "I'll have to dance with him." Old memories were returning to her. A sad feeling came over her. Sesshomaru must have sensed the change in her emotions, because he suddenly pulled her away to look into her eyes.

"If you do not want to dance with him that badly..."

"No! That's not it at all. I'm ready." He tilted his head. _So adorable!_

"Well if you want to dance with him that badly maybe we should end this dance right this moment." She smiled leaning into him once more. She knew she was falling for this man way too quickly and it bothered her, but then again it didn't. _What did that even mean!_

"No Mr. Taisho. It's not that either. I like dancing with you."

Once that dance was over, right on cue, Naraku was there to take her hand into a dance. She knew that Sesshomaru did not want that one bit, but he eventually released her into the hands of her former guardian, and went off. Probably to have another drink.

She looked into the demons red eyes; he smiled. She couldn't help but return it, and even if she didn't want to she had to pretend like everything was good and going great tonight. She would be happy when the night was over and done with.

"I'm glad we can do this again," Naraku said as they began to sway with the soft music that swept throughout the main room. It sounded romantic and intimate, and it made her some what uncomfortable.

"So am I Naraku. It has been so long," she returned politely. They said nothing for a moment.

"You like him," he said as if he didn't need her assurance, like he already knew.

"He's okay. He can be an ass sometimes, but I can accept that, because I'm the exact same way."

"Oh I can agree to that," he laughed. She slapped him on the arm, laughing as well. It enabled her to get a look into his eyes. She hated what she saw there, it made her sad. "But I can also vouch for the wonderful kindness in your heart as well." He brushed the back of his palm against her cheek. It reminded her of the spicy session she and Sesshomaru had in his office. "But it will also be your undoing my dear Rin." She look at him confused when he said that, but she didn't have a chance to question him on it, because he already pulled her back into his arms.

"What about me?" he suddenly asked. She knew this would come.

"What about you?" He leaned in toward her ear.

"What about your feelings for me," he whispered. She inhaled sharply. She knew this was going to come. _It wasn't supposed to happen! It never was supposed to happen!_

"I-Naraku please," she begged desperately, trying to pull away from him, but he held her to him.

"Calm down my dear Rin, I understand, it's still a sour subject. But you know you didn't have to leave those many years ago. You could have stayed with me. Whatever happened then wouldn't have changed any-"

"Naraku drop it!"

She was able to pull away just enough to look into those blood red eyes once more. He looked as though he wanted to do anything but drop this conversation. As a matter of fact he looked frustrated. Something was bothering him. Something was wrong. _I can feel it._

"You're right, I apologize, I hope you will accept it." She nodded. "Well I'll leave you to your date now. Since everyone is here now I will announce my sincere thanks." She hadn't even noticed that the music had stopped, and how many people piled into the main room. Just in time, Sesshomaru was there to pull her away from the dance floor.

"Interesting night is it not?" She looked up at the white angel, though tonight he was anything but with all those glasses of wine in his system. She took the one his his hand and placed it on a near by table.

"Enough, we need to get this done," she replied.

"So I'm an ass aye?"

"Yes, an uber ass," she said looking around the room for where Naraku had disappeared off to. She would never tell him that she like that about him though.

"Everyone will move into he main room, and once that happens you can go and look around," Sesshomaru whispered. She looked up at him, but his face was void of any emotions. She knew she had pissed him off, but if he couldn't be with a human why was he acting like a jealous boyfriend? And if she couldn't be with a demon why did she like the fact that he was acting like a jealous boyfriend? "Move now!"

She quickly made her way out of the main room as she heard Naraku greet his guess, but tried to look as casual as possible. When she finally saw the large stairs ahead of her, and that no one was around to see her, she quickly plucked off her heels and bounded up the flight of stairs. It was somewhat difficult to do in the dress she had on, but she made it up.

Rin slowly made her way down the hall. To her discomfort the lights were all off leaving her in pitch black darkness. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust. "Now is not the time to panic Rin," she whispered to herself. When she used to live here it had never felt this creepy and ominous. _That's because you were welcomed dumb ass! _

She recognized a couple of doors, but once opened they were just guess and sitting rooms. She continued down the vast hallway, turning corner after corner. She found herself standing before a way too familiar door. She was about to open it, but jumped when she heard a door shut down the hall. She paused for a moment, listening for anything that would signal any unwanted witnesses. "Calm down Rin. It's not a haunted house." _I think! _It could just be some house maids cleaning, that's all.

She finally recognized the door that lead into Naraku's office. This door was huge compared to the other doors in the house. This one had a weird spider engraved into it. For some reason her former guardian had an obsession with spiders, but she didn't know why. They were sneaky, disgusting, and sometimes dangerous little things. Even the smallest ones that seemed harmless, could have you on your knees in seconds. That's why she knew they were never to be underestimated and she never did.

She tried to turn the knob but it was locked. Lucky for her she had those pins in her hair. She proceeded to pick it. _Yes, I know how to pick locks. _Dealing with the death of her parents at such a young age was not a fun thing, and she actually got into a lot of trouble, until Naraku knocked some sense into her. Showing her that the world wasn't dead to her just yet. Thus her passion for business arose.

She jumped out of her thoughts once more when she heard foot steps coming down the hall. She tried to stay calm as she fiddled with the lock. It finally worked once the mysterious foot steps grew closer. Rin threw the door open, ran in, and shut and locked it behind her. When the foot steps passed the door and headed further down the hall, she released a breath that she had not realized she'd been holding.

Rin flicked on the lights and instantly scrunched her face up in disgust at all the collections of different types of spiders. They were displayed all over his office. It was now she remembered she had never been in the large office. It had a dark feeling to it compared to her bosses romantic feel. The color black was in the room more than she would have liked. _Rin you are not here to redecorate!_

She hopped to it opening drawers and filing cabinets, trying to read as much of the files she pulled as possible, not wanting to miss something important. When she found nothing after a full five minutes everything began to seem pointless, until she laid her eyes on a file that had the name on it. It was dated a year ago, before Kagura even passed, which meant he already knew about Nami. She made a copy of the document before she put the file away, and stuffed the paper into her bra, trying to make it look as natural as possible.

She licked a key on his desk top and lucky for her the password was recently put in. _It's not like you to be so careless Naraku. _She opened his documents and in them were files all on Kagura, Kanna, and surprisingly her. The were files all on Kagura's death and Kanna's recent death as well. On her were just files of what she schools she went to, her parents deaths, papers from her school about her behavior, her grades in college, up to where she worked today. Why would Naraku need all this? She frowned when she even saw doctors appointments she'd even made in the past, one in particular frightened her to no end. _Does he know about-_

She looked up when the knob began to turn, and she instantly closed the files and logged off completely. She knew it would be bad if she was found sitting at the desk, and moved away to be seated on the nearby black couch in the corner. She decided she would be caught anyways, so just played like it wasn't odd or out of the ordinary that she was in the room.

She watched as the door swung open and in walked Naraku. He shut the door behind him, and it took everything in her not to scream when he locked it. He looked over in the direction she was, but was surprised that it was just now he realized that she was even in the room. He frowned and furrowed his brow at her.

"Would you like to tell me what you are doing in here?" he questioned making his way toward her. There was something off about him, something different.

All she could do was stare. _Shit! What the hell am I supposed to say!_


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**~Wow I have been gone for a while. Sorry about that guys, but I was babysitting a new pup. Who have said taking car of a new puppy is easy, they are going to walk the plank, and if they some much utter the word parle I'll have their guts for gobbars! (Line from _Pirates of the Caribbean_) Now back to the point. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter, now get to reading and enjoy :P. ****Also you might want to reread the previous chapter****~I do not own any of these characters~**

They continued to stare at one another. It was awkward as she sat there frozen before him, until he finally stood above her and she blanked. _Come on Rin, calm down, this is Naraku we're talking about! The very man who took you in!_

"Naraku," she tried. He kneeled before her grabbing both of her hands. For the, who knows how many times tonight, she looked into his blood red eyes that screamed compassion and care. _What are you doing! _She could not believe she was in here searching for clues that Naraku, the very man who cared for her deeply, had killed the very woman he said he loved countless number of times.

"What is it? Why are you in here?" he asked, searching her eyes. How could she accuse this kind man who had taken her in when her parents passed away, fed and clothed her, paid for her schooling, and showed her there was a reason for living of killing?

She threw herself into his arms. "Oh Naraku, I'm so happy to see you again. So many memories...I just found myself in here." He held her, and shushed her.

"I could have sworn I locked this door," he turned his eyes in the direction of the spider engraved office door, "but maybe I'm just becoming careless." He pulled her away to once again search her eyes. "Is this about your parents again?" he asked moving to be seated beside her.

She almost shook her head no, but realized this could be the perfect excuse. "Yeah, I guess it is. Funny it's been so long, yet it's still engraved in my head. The fire it...it was-" She found it strange that the lie she was trying to use suddenly had her bursting into tears. He instantly had his arms around her. Shushing her once more.

"It's alright to be upset about it. Even if it was so long ago, the pain never goes away." There was a moment of silence and the only sounds in the room were her constant sobs. "I'm sorry about what happened earlier this evening. I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright Naraku, I just don't want to talk about it." She wiped her eyes as her mind drifted to the appointment. _Does he know?_

"I will respect that, but I really think that we should head back to the banquet. I do not think it is polite for the host to disappear from his own party." She smiled, taking his hand, and letting him lead the way to the door. She let out a sigh of relief and adjusted her boobs that contained the very uncomfortable folded pieces of papers that may contain information that Naraku was the one to blame for Kagura's and Kanna's death.

Once downstairs, everyone headed to the vast yard outside where tables were set, music was being played, and dinner was being served all around. She caught sight of Sesshomaru seated at the front of all tables, _special guest_, and to her surprise next to him was Sara, the same woman he put a restraining order on. It looked like there was a very lively argument going on. _Could this night get any worse!_

When she reached them her snarky attitude instantly kicked in. "So we just decided that anyone sits at our table Mr. Taisho?" she looked to Sesshomaru and asked. He was still sipping on wine, and it pissed her off that it really wasn't affecting him at all. He was still calm and assertive, but there was a more relaxed tone in his voice, he also seemed to want to answer her more than usual.

"Well if it were your choice, you would be the boss and I would be the Executive Assistant, but it is never to be." She knew he was drunk, because any other time he would have ex-girlfriend stalker from hell seated miles away from him. _Hmm, a calm drunk._

"It is very nice to see you as well Miss Hamasaki," Sara returned. Rin plopped herself in one of the decorated seats.

"I don't recall ever saying that," she mumbled. A plate of soup was placed in front of her. She sniffed it, then looked up to the female at the end of the table. Sara's eyes were just glued to her, and Rin found it freaky that she hadn't blinked within that time period of staring. She just continued to stare her down, then she suddenly smiled.

"I'm sorry for staring, you just look so extravagant in that gown. It's a beautiful shade of red. Red looks good on you." Rin knew there had to be some type of hidden insult in there. She didn't want to say a thanks, but to keep the night as civilized as possible, she did anyways.

"That's sweet of you Sara." Rin examined her body constricting all black gown, that had a low swooping cleavage, and by the design of the dress she knew it had to be opened back. She didn't think she had the courage to wear a dress like that. _Props to you bitch!_

"And your dress is so wonderfully flashy."_Literally! It screams rip off my dress and hop into my draws! _Rin returned her eyes to Sesshomaru who was surprisingly staring at her breast. Rin blushed looking down at them. She knew that was where the papers were, but still. No one had noticed the printed sheets of paper just yet, but of course Sesshomaru's eyes were more observant than anyone else eyes here.

She looked up to his eyes, and just when he was going to take a sip of his wine, he threw it out behind him, grabbing a glass of water instead. She smiled at him as he gave her a knowing look. _Yes my angel, I got them. _Her smile widened when he gulped it down, then poured himself another glass. His eyes drifted to Sara, and they somewhat widened, but instantly returned to their normal size. It was weird, like he had just noticed her sitting there.

"Sara I do believe you received some very important papers in the mail from me some weeks ago." Sesshomaru stated, his cold demeanor back in place. _That was quick. _Sara looked from him to Rin, then returned her eyes back to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, my dear, my love, why are you doing this. I know I can do better at making our relationship grow into something more than it is today. I know I can fix this, just give me a chance to."

"Fix what!" Sesshomaru exclaimed. All eyes turned over to them. Rin just buried her face into her main dish that was placed before her. She couldn't help but be surprised that she got Sesshomaru to react that way. "There is nothing between us!"

Rin looked around at all the eyes. _Oh wine please dissolve soon. _"Mr. Taisho please quiet down you're attracting attention to our table," Rin said grabbing his hand, what she hadn't expected was a glass of wine to come at her face. Rin froze. Any other time she would have laughed if she saw the hilarious shocked look on Sesshomaru's face, his mouth forming an 'O', but this chick just started a war.

"I would appreciate if you kept your hands off of my man," Sara said, the wine glass still in her hand, and the contents on none other than Rin's face and dress. Rin took in a deep breath, quickly took Sesshomaru's now cold soup and threw it onto the wench.

"Shit!" she heard from Sesshomaru.

"How dare you! This is chiffon!" Sara exclaimed stepping toward her. Rin took a few steps of her own.

"Yeah, well this is silk!" Sara growled taking a swing at her. Rin dodged and instead Sara's fist landed on another woman's face hitting her dead on in the nose. Rin watched as the brunette woman fell to the floor, and by the look of her nose, she would need another nose job. _He he._

"You chicks are loud and obnoxious assholes," another brunette female said, probably a friend. Rin never saw it coming as she turned to face the woman speaking and she got a punch across the cheek. She stumbled into Sara, which was perfect for her, because it gave her a chance to pummel the bitch. She was the reason that all this was happening.

Rin continued to throw her punches not caring where they landed as long as she was hitting some type of anatomy. She was still feeling the daze of the previous punch she got, and she could hear all the ohs an ahs coming from the other guest.

"Miss Hamasaki that is enough!" she heard Sesshomaru say, but she wasn't letting this woman go that easily. She was surprised when Sara flipped her, throwing a few punches of her own. It was then that Sara was pulled off by Naraku, and Rin pulled up by Sesshomaru.

"What in the world is going on!" Naraku exclaimed. Rin tried to pull herself out of Sesshomaru's iron grip, but there wasn't breaking the grip of death.

"Naraku she started this!" Rin exclaimed. The blood eyed demon sighed, fury blazing in his eyes, making there color a deeper shade of red.

"I think it would be best if you leave," he replied, his face less than amused. She knew he was pissed. _Teen days all over again._

"We'll be on our way," Sesshomaru said. He turned her away from the burning eyes of three hate filled females, and they headed through the main room, and out the door. There was only silence as they waited for the limo to pull up. Rin felt like a major idiot, but she wasn't going to look past the fact that Sara threw the drink on her first.

Once in the limo she couldn't take the silence anymore. "Well this was an interesting night." Silence. He didn't even look at her. He just continued to look out the window like the anti social demon he was. She hated it. "It wasn't my fault!"

"Then whose fault was it?" he finally said. Looking to her with his signature death glare.

"The psychotic witch who threw wine in my face, and you know what, I hope she likes mushroom soup." There was a moment of staring, then his eyes softened and before she knew it he was laughing. She kept her eyes glued to him, a little shocked at his reaction. _His laugh is too cute!_

When he was finally done and caught his breath, she finally questioned him. "What's so funny?" she asked crossing her arms. This was definitely not a laughing matter. One minute he was reprimanding her and the next he was laughing at her, something he rarely ever did. As a matter of fact this was probably the first.

"This night was more entertaining then I thought it would be. The soup and the wine being thrown was hilarious, but the unexpected punches were just gut wrenching." She couldn't believe her ears. She just made a total fool of herself back there in front of many rich judgmental rich folk, not to mention her dress was destroyed, and she got a good punch in the face, and all he could do was laugh?

"I'm glad you found this night so amusing, but my face didn't like it too much," she said pointing to the spot where she got a fistful of angry rich woman. "And I know I will be getting a call from Naraku to chew my head off." _This is like high school all over again. _She gasped when he placed his hand on her, what she thought to be soon, purple and black bruise.

"It is not too bad. You will be alright, your tough." What? Did he just say she was tough? What did that mean for her? Did that mean he was seeing her in a whole new light, or did he always think she was tough?

"Doesn't mean it felt good," she pouted. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips, and her bad mood instantly disappeared. She felt his hands rest upon her breast, but before the kiss could turn into anything more, he pulled out the papers and tore his lips away from hers. _Damn!_

"What did you find?"

"Read it," she answered, once again pouting. She sat in silence as he read through the papers. It didn't take very long though. Another thing she was learning about Sesshomaru was that he was a very fast reader. _Why can't we just make out?_

* * *

Sesshomaru looked over the documents she printed. She had actually gotten some good information. One that stood out to him the most was the one on Nami. According to the document, he already knew about Nami before she was even born, which meant his story about how his last call with Kanna was about her telling him that he had an existing daughter was a lie.

"This is good."

"Oh is it now?" she replied.

He looked to the female beside him. She was obviously upset about the abrupt ending of their kiss. Though he was becoming more agitated with the fact that his restraint from touching or kissing her was diminishing into thin air. He looked her over and frowned when his eyes stopped on her dress which was now ruined by wine and grass stains. He really did like that dress on her. If he knew she was going to get into a scuffle he would have made her wear sweats and sneakers. Though he still had to admit that the entire situation was beyond amusing.

That brought him to another thing. Never in his life had he felt so comfortable laughing in front of someone other than Kagura. There was something about this human that got him to do things he thought were lost to him once he lost Kagura. Yet her he was now.

"I think it best if you just stayed over tonight. It is too late for you to drive."

"I'll be fine," she replied stubbornly, but Sesshomaru wasn't about to take no for an answer.

"I was not giving you an option."

"What are you going to do keep me against my will?" They stared at each other for a moment, and by the enlightened look on her face he knew she got her answer. Before she could say anything more of it, he changed the subject.

"Did you read these?" She looked at the documents and nodded. "Well this is evidence that your dear Naraku lied to the authorities."

"What do you mean?"

"He told Koga, a private officer I have on the case, that he never knew about Nami until the the day before Kanna died, but these documents are dated before then, he already knew he had a daughter."

"But why would he lie?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru leaned back on the car seat.

"Well that is just something that we are going to have to figure out."

"You really think he had something to do with Kagura's and Kanna's death?" The sound of her voice when she asked that was less than happy, but he just had a feeling.

"Yes."

"Then I guess we're going to need more information other than pieces of wine soaked documents." He examined the documents and nodded.

"That you are right about Rin."


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**~Okay so this was the longest chapter I have had to ever write while watching the****_ HEATS_**** beat the crap out of the ****_SPURS_****, even though it was a close game. FOOTBALL SEASON HERE WE COME! That's when the real shit goes down. Now onto the story, I wrote this amazing chapter while listening to ****_GET LUCKY by DAFT PUNK._**** That is a banging song! So now here is the next chapter for those who are still awake ENJOY :P~ I do not own any of these characters~**

Sesshomaru led her into the large mansion. He could feel how nervous she was, it was practically radiating off of her. He smiled to himself when he thought about the things that were most likely running through her mind at the moment. _So you think something sexual might happen huh Rin?_

He thought about this for a moment. Did he want something to happen as well? He didn't know why he had told her to stay, and the excuse of how late it was, was just that, an excuse. _You want something to happen you bastard!_

"You do remember where your room is?" he asked her. Though she didn't seem to hear one thing he said, because she was too busy scanning her surroundings as if it were her first time inside his home.

"Are we alone?" she asked.

"Yes, Aya would have gone home by now. Why?" Her eyes continued to scan her surroundings, until they rested upon his form.

"It, well, it just seems so dark and lonely here. I can't imagine being alone." He nodded.

"Well I'm not alone now am I?" He smirked when she blushed looking down at her fingers. When his eyes met her dress, he scrunched his nose.

"You might want to change out of that." She looked up to him, then back down to her dress and sighed. She wrapped her arms around herself as if she didn't want to let the dress go.

"This is my first gift from you, and it's just so beautiful even though it's ruined. Ugh I really want to wring that girls neck right now." He remembered the fight she put up and he couldn't help but feel a little pride at the fact. Anyone could see who was winning. He also felt a spark in his ego that she enjoyed his gift so much.

"I'm sure you did enough of that."

"Speaking of her, you were so drunk you didn't even realize that the chick was sitting at the same table as you. I didn't even know she knew Naraku."

"I knew she was sitting at the same table as me, just at the moment I didn't care." She gave him a condescending look, but he ignored it. He made his way up the stairs, with her in tow. He would never admit that he was too drunk to even realize the woman had sat down. All he knew was that he was arguing with a female before Rin showed up, and that was it.

"So what, are you going to tuck me in, or can't I just head to my room myself?" she asked. He was glad she couldn't see his face, because he couldn't help but grin. That slight detail he was still unsure of. Was he just going to let her rest or did he want something more?

"I'll be in the shower if you need me. If you need towels they are in the bathroom closet." He turned and made his way toward his bedroom, stopping when she called after him. "What is it?"

"Thanks for letting me spend the night and stuff, but you're forgetting that I need help out of this dress." He raised an eyebrow at her, surprised at what she was asking of him. There was no way he could resist if she had him do this. "Well, I mean, Aya helped me into the dress, and all you would have to do is just unzip the back."

"Fine," he reluctantly agreed. He watched as she turned her back to him. He could also smell how nervous she was. This human would be the death of him. As his fingers rested upon the zipper of the dress, he heard her inhale, and he slowly lowered the zipper. More and more of her milky skin appeared before his eyes, and he fought the urge not touch her.

"Thank you," she said, shocking him as she disappeared behind her bedroom door. He was sure that she had wanted more from him. _Damn it! _What the hell was he thinking? There was no way on Earth anything more could happen between them. Though he was annoyed that they had already made an agreement this afternoon on their relationship, and had done some things that went past the employer and employee status.

"What is this really?" he found himself asking.

* * *

Rin was annoyed with herself. She balanced herself against the door listening for Sesshomaru's presence. She wanted him to touch her, but she didn't know if she was ready to go there just yet with him. Did he even want to take that step? He definitely had the chance to touch her, but he just unzipped her dress, and that was all. She had quickly ran into the room, feeling stupid for wanting something that would not come. She could assume that was what happened when you thought with your groin and not your brain.

She headed into the large bathroom, shed herself of the ruined dress, and jumped into the shower. The hot water against her skin was amazing. She hadn't realized how tense she was, rubbing in the cherry blossom soap, _how did he know_, using her own hands to smooth out her tense muscles.

Her mind drifted to the beautiful white angel that was only a few rooms away, and before she knew it she was touching herself in thoughts of him. Those intense golden eyes when they were filled with lust burst into her mind. She loved the way his eyes went from bright golden to a molten deep honey color when he was aroused. It always brought something animal-like out of her. Then her mind drifted to his rough yet soft tongue and the way it once moved over her body, leaving a wet trail behind.

She moved her hand through her soaked hair, against her now soaked face and neck, then slowly down over her breast, fondling it until her nipple hardened. She sighed, imagining that her finger was his skilled tongue. She threw her head back enjoying the feeling she was causing upon herself, and after a moment her fingers slid lower down her body till it rested in between her legs, but in her mind her fingers were his tongue ready to give her pleasure.

"Ugh," a loud moan escaped, as she moved her fingers over her clitoris, gloriously stimulating herself, yet still imagining that they were Sesshomaru's skilled tongue. The heat of the water heated her body more as she continued to touch herself. Her knees buckled beneath her, causing her to slide to the shower floor, but she couldn't bring her fingers to stop their assault. Her breath came out rougher and more labored as her fingers moved more quickly. She could no longer take the teasing and just when she was about to plunge a finger into her hot core, there was a knock at the bathroom door.

"Rin!" she heard Sesshomaru call. She jumped, standing to her feet. She could only imagine how she looked at this moment. All flushed and aroused._ Damn!_

"Yes," she called. She heard the door to the bathroom open. She felt herself freak out more. _Oh gosh he can easily smell my arousal!_

"I was wondering if you would like to have-" he paused, and she could hear him sniffing the air, "well a real dinner downstairs." Was he ignoring her it?

"I, um, sure why night. Anyways, I took your dinner a spilt it all over the wench, so sure. I 'll be out to cook."

"No, I will be the one to cook. You just take your time." _He's going to cook!_

The bathroom door shut before she could answer, as if he wanted to quickly leave. She let out the breath she hadn't notice she'd been holding, ans slid back down to the shower floor.

"Pull yourself together Rin." She turned off the shower and stepped out to find a stack of clothes for her to wear. She was happy that it wasn't lingerie or anything, but a blue tank top that said 'Bad Ass' and matching bottoms. She smiled examining the set, but realized she spoke too soon when beneath was a lace bra and underwear. The bra she knew she wouldn't wear, her boobs were perked enough to seem like they were in a bra, but the the underwear she wouldn't go without.

She dried herself off, got dress, and made her way downstairs. She could smell the scent of the food wafting up to her, and she followed the scent all the way to the kitchen. She smiled at the sight of Sesshomaru in an apron making stir fry, hair pulled back, and shirtless at that with only gray sweats on. She watched as he skillfully flipped the veggies into the air, then caught it right back into the frying pan. _What isn't he good at? _Her eyes drifted to his muscular back, and watched as the muscles worked with every movement he made.

"Are you going to sit, or just ogle me from a distance?" Sesshomaru asked, still facing the stove. She move to the bar, and sat on one of the stools, still staring.

"Can I help?" she asked, wanting to distract herself. He finally turned to her, grabbing one of the seasonings and sprinkling it over the veggies. _It smells wonderful._

"I already told you, I'll be the one doing the cooking. You just sit and watch." She pouted, but did as he commanded, enjoying the watching part.

"What are you making?" she asked.

"Pork stir fry with rice," he turned to look at her, "is that fine with you?" She blushed not knowing why.

"Yes that's fine with me. I love stir fry," she looked down at the content in the frying pan, "and I have a feeling I'm going to love this." He gave her one of his rare smiles, and she returned it, taking a leap and letting everything she felt at this moment seep into her eyes. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I hope you enjoyed your shower," he said. She could feel her face turn a crimson red, and she instantly averted her eyes.

"Um yeah, I did, and you?" she asked nervously.

"I don't think I enjoyed my shower as much as you enjoyed yours." She could practically hear the smirk in his voice, but wanted to avoid eye contact at all cost.

"I doubt that. Is dinner ready?" she asked trying to change the subject, taking the chance of looking up at him. He of course had a smart ass smirk plastered on his face. _Bastard!_

"Yes," he said making their plates, "you must be hungry. For what, I wonder," he said with a chuckle, as he threw off his apron, took their plates, and walked through a swinging door that must have lead into the dinning room. She glared at his form and followed behind him.

When she entered the dinning room she was surprised when she saw that the table was set with silver ware, wine, and candles, and the lights were dimmed.. The wine she could definitely do without. _Brings back annoyingly fresh memories._

"You did all of this?" she asked, avoiding his mouth watering chest at all cost.

"Who else would have?" She felt like they shouldn't been in their pajamas right now. They seemed to be in a way more romantic environment than just dinner before bed. He pulled out her chair, and once she was seated and comfortable, he took a seat himself. _What a gentleman!_

"So what, do you want me to work extra hours tomorrow or something?" He tilted his head. Did she mention that he was too adorable when he did that?

"No. I just wanted something normal and relaxing before the funeral tomorrow." She stared at him wide eyed. So much had happened today that she had completely forgotten about Kanna's funeral tomorrow. She had also forgotten that tomorrow night she had dinner with Kagome and Pierre. _I wonder if I could get Inuyasha to come?_

"I see. So after this are we going to have a pillow fight and talk about boys?" she asked wanting to lighten the mood, and taking a bit of of her stir fry so she wouldn't laugh.

"Hn, and after that we can do each others nails. How does that sound?" She laughed almost spitting out her food, but luckily for her poor nerves, she didn't.

"That sounds great!" They smiled at one another for a while, but she frowned when he poured them both some wine, and took a sip of his.

"I will control myself this time," he assured her.

"I'm glad you know you went over board," she mumbled.

"I rather not talk about the events of this night," he retaliated. _Jealous bastard!_

"Okay then lets talk about you, like..your family, yeah, tell me about your family." She waited for him to began, but he just stared at her.

"That's not going to happen." She frowned.

"Well I definitely can't tell you anything about my family since you already know about my dead parents, and my f-ed up life with Naraku, there is nothing more I can tell you." Rin watched as he rubbed his chin, and raised an eyebrow at her.

"You never really told me about your stay with Naraku." She glared at him then nodded.

"Let's make a deal," she offered.

"And what would that be?"

"You tell me everything I want to know about your family, and I'll tell you everything you want to know about my life with Naraku. Deal?" She could see the wheels spinning in his head as he thought about whether he should agree to her offer.

"Deal. Ask away." She clapped with glee when he agreed, scooting her seat toward him, and came back down from her high.

"Okay, tell me about your mother."

"She is human." She leaned in toward him.

"Your real mother. Inuyasha is a half demon and you're full. You guys don't have the same mother." He smirked.

"She lives in the U.S., and I stayed here with my father and step mother."

"So I was right?"

"I think you can answer that question yourself." _Bastard! Guess he's right though._

"Why didn't you leave with her, your mother I mean?" Rin asked. He sighed, as if he were already tired of her interrogation.

"She was too controlling." She glared at him. Short and simple was his way.

"Controlling in what sense?"

"In the sense of trying to find a woman for me to marry, to planning what I should wear." Rin stared at him wide eyed.

"That's very controlling."

"Quite," he replied, annoyance laced in his voice. She wasn't even ready to stop just yet. She wanted to know all about her white angel, and one of the most personal things usual started with your family.

"Did she try to pair you up with psycho ex-girlfriend stalker?" He smiled at that question.

"She was never my girlfriend, and no, I have to say that my father and Inuyasha's mother had a hand in that." _That's interesting._

"Do you like your step mother."

"I care not for her." He gave her his signature death glare.

"Why not?" Rin asked curiously, mirroring him when he would placed both elbows on his desk, then rest his chin upon the back of his palms.

"I just don't Rin!" _Okay touchy subject._

"Moving on. Why don't you like Inuyasha."

"Because he's an annoying and loud little brat who doesn't know his place or when to shut, and truly a disgrace of a brother."

"Well that one was easy for you too answer."

"Very," he smirked, playing with his wine glass.

"When can I meet them all?" His eyes snapped up to her. "I met Inuyasha, but now I want to meet your other family members."

"I don't know." Well that answer was surprisingly fine with her.

"That's all. Now you ask away." She saw a sneaky look on his face and knew that meant trouble.

"In due time Rin. Right now I only want one question answered." She watched as he moved their now empty plates aside.

"Okay, what is it?"

"In the shower earlier," _oh god_, "when you were masturbating, who were you thinking about?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, and that question wasn't a part of our deal."

"No it isn't, but just think of this as your final test for you to help me solve this case. I need to know if you'll be truthful with me." She knew her heart beat was moving at about a hundred miles per hour, but she wanted to help him solve this case, especially if they could be closer because of it.

"Sesshomaru I-" His eyes stayed glued on her, and not once did his stare falter. _Go on Rin this is your chance to know how he really feels! _She took in a deep breath and finally answered him. "I-I was thinking about you." His eyes turned a molten honey color, and the next thing she knew his lips were roughly planted on hers. She returned it with the same amount of fever, instantly turning the kiss into a heated battle. She wrapped her legs around him, and he hoisted her up, standing.

She moved her hand into his silky hair, shutting her eyes as she enjoyed their lust filled kiss. He tore his lips away from hers and moved to her neck. Rin tilted her head giving him better access, holding him against her, while she tried to hold in her embarrassing moans.

"Oh Sesshomaru," she breathed, never quite imagining this could happen. She opened her eyes, shocked to see that they were in a large dim lit room mixed in mahogany and black, just like his office. Even his sheets were a crimson color. _When did we-_

He pulled away from her neck looking into her eyes. "When I smelt your arousal earlier, I wanted to take you that very moment." He leaned in toward her ear," What are you doing to me?" he whispered. She let out a sigh, wondering the same question. This time she initiated the kiss. He moved his tongue against her lips, asking for entrance, and she happily obliged. Her tongue met his, and the two appendages battled with each other. After their tongues erotically circled one another, his tongue moving against her teeth, and he took her tongue into his mouth giving it a long suck, she eventually gave in with a loud moan.

He gently pushed her back so that she'd lie against the soft pillows. She tried to spread her legs to invite him in, but he shook his head, and straddled her instead. "I am going to have some fun with you first Miss Hamasaki." She watched as a clawed hand moved down her chest, then as it slowly moved back up her chest, her top moved up with it.

She realized he barely touched her, and she was already breathing heavily. _Oh my, this man is delicious._ He leaned down to her neck and she gasped when his tongue moved against the area of her pulse. His hand took hold of her soft mound, pulling a groan out of her. He moved lower to nip at her sucking on an already hard nipple. She felt the juices in between her legs seeping out already.

"Ugh Lord Sesshomaru!" He snapped his head up, but she whined from the halt in his actions.

"What did you just call me?" Their eyes met. Had she said something wrong? "Say it again." She bit her lip seductively.

"Lord Sess-sho-mar-u" she drawled out. His eyes flashed red and he growled his approval. _Oh it is on now! _He quickly moved off of her pulling off the pajama shorts she had on and leaving her in the lace panties he gave her. He lifted her leg, kissing from her ankle and down. She watched him, grabbing both her breast to tempt him to move lower, as her other leg rubbed against him.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched the way she licked her lips and groped her breast seductively. He felt his cock instantly twitch at the sight. Just the sound of her calling him with such royal formality had his demon forcing its way out.

He moved his lips lower, flicking her milky cream thighs with his tongue. Just as he would reached the heat in between her legs he jumped to her belly button, resting her leg upon his shoulder. _Her legs are so sooth._ She glared at him, but he just smirked his amusement. "What do you want Miss Hamasaki?" he asked sucking at her skin.

"Lord Sesshomaru I want your mouth on me," he smiled against her skin, "everywhere," she added. He listened as her breath came out ragged and labored.

"I need you to be a little more specific than that love."

She growled. "I want that long thick tongue in between my legs and tasting my pussy." She roughly grabbed a hold of his hair.

"Mmm, so dirty." He looked at the pinkish tint of her cheeks. "Your wish is my command." He moved lower, leaving a trail of kisses behind. She arched her body against his mouth, and once he reached the heaven between her legs he inhaled deeply. She smelled like cherry blossoms and something more feminine, something totally and completely Rin.

Sesshomaru slowly slid the black lace underwear down her legs, throwing it across the room, releasing her full scent. He could smell her innocence. _She's a virgin, how wonderful._ He moved his thumb in a circular motion against her clit, loving the way her back arched and her eyes widened. "Sesshomaru please!" she called. He growled.

"What did you call me?" She looked down to him her eyes filled with lust and desire.

"Lord Sesshomaru, make me come please." _What ever you say._

* * *

Rin gasped when his tongue quickly moved against her clit. It was like nothing she ever felt before. It moved quickly then slowly, it pressed against her roughly then softly, pushing her closer and closer to the edge. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head when his tongue moved quickly in and out of her, then back up to her clit, his long finger taking its place. It pumped in and out of her, becoming two, then three. She couldn't, with the last thrust she released, and her vision turned into a burst of light and stars, as he lapped up everything, prolonging her climax.

"Oh, baby" was all she could let out. He moved his lips onto hers, giving her a taste of herself. Rin moved her hands against his rock hard, chiseled abs. She moved her hands lower down his body and once she reached his sweats she pushed them down. She gasped at the sight of huge cock springing out into view. Not only was it thick, but it was long as well. She was in for hell. He chuckled, moving down to give both her nipples a hard suck and nip.

"You are about to find out what it's like to have sex with a demon." She smiled. So far it was going great.

Rin pushed him back so he was sitting. It was her turn to pleasure him. She sucked on his neck just as he did her, then made her way lower to hid perfect and muscular chest, and down lower to his huge cock. _He taste amazing!_ She gave it a quick lick getting his hips to jerk, then gave it a soft blow. He groaned, his claws digging into the sheets. She gave him another lick and finally showed him mercy sucking him into her mouth.

* * *

Sesshomaru could not believe how close he was to releasing already. Him, the great Lord Sesshomaru, who had woman screaming his name during intercourse, yet here was this human woman already dragging him to the edge.

Her head moved up and down, as she suckled him, trying to take all of him into her mouth. His eyes grew wide when she began to deep throat him. No woman was ever able to deep throat him. _Does she have no gag reflex! _"God Rin!" he groaned, grabbing hold of her hair. She worked her heavenly mouth against his cock and he didn't want her to stop. He threw his head back as her devilish tongue twirled around the head of his cock. Once she grazed him with her teeth he knew he wouldn't hold out.

"Rin, stop," he breathed. He didn't want to come just yet. When he tried to move her away she pushed away his hand and just continued to deep throat him. He eventually loudly growled out his release. She milked him for everything he had, and just the thought of her gulping down his cum had him climaxing once more. When she pulled away and he caught his breath he glared at her. "You. Bitch." She smirked at him at him mischievously. He grabbed a hold of her, laying her flat, and planted himself in between her legs. For a moment he looked into those fierce chocolate eyes, he was now realizing how much he wanted, no, needed this. But did she? "Do you still want to do this?" he asked.

Her eyes softened at his question, placing her hand against his cheek. "Yes." He nodded reaching into his sweats pocket to retrieve that condom he stashed there. He put in on, and waisted no time. He rub his head against her hot core, feeling her wetness once more. He eased into her, squeezing his eyes shut tight feeling the resistance of her inner walls. Her nails clawed into his back, and he held on as she was once again to take him to his climax.

* * *

Rin dug her nails into his biceps as he moved deeper within her. She too squeezed her eyes shut. The pain was beyond anything that she could have ever imagined. She felt him stop, and knew why. The pain wasn't over just yet. "Rin look at me." She did just that, looking deep into his honey colored eyes. She nodded, and he plunged deep into her. She yelped trying to move away from him, but he held her, brushing her hair back and trying to soothe her.

He kissed her, and she instantly relaxed into his touch. There was something much more in this kiss, than the lust filled ones they usually had. This one was gentle, and dare she say it, loving. She returned it willingly. _You're falling way too quickly Rin!_

He began to move within her, and the pain dulled leaving only the pure pleasure and bliss of the moment. They moved their hips with one another, then slowly their speed quickened. She loved the sound of their skin slapping against each other. She continued to dig her nails into his skin drawing blood, but there was no complaint for him as he groaned his pleasure.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru! Harder!" He pulled her up into his lap and moved her roughly up and down his cock. She let out a loud moan as he sucked on her perked nipples. She helped by moving her hips as well.

"Damn Rin!" he growled out. He flipped her onto all fours ramming into her, and she loved every moment of it. She was coming to realize that she liked it rough too.

Her climax was so close and she didn't want him to stop. She pushed against his cock pulling him in deeper and deeper. She gasped when he flipped her one more and this time she wrapped her legs and arms around him. "Fuck, yes Lord Sesshomaru! Fuck me deep and hard!" she called. His eyes were tinted red, but this time she wasn't afraid, but turned on. He ground into her not pulling out one bit. She felt it, she couldn't hold on any longer. He thrusted deeply into her and she finally let go, throwing back her head and screaming his name.

"SESSHOMARU!"

* * *

"Damn!" he groaned as her tight walls clenched around him, and once more he was milked for everything he had. He wouldn't be able to hold out once she screamed his name. He continued moving within her dragging out their orgasm until he finally collapsed a top her.

He listened as they both breathed roughly trying to come back down from their amazing high and lovemaking. Shit! Did he just say lovemaking? He moved off of her, but didn't push her away when she cuddled in close too him. Even the first time he slept with Kagura he didn't allow her to cuddle.

"I like you Sesshomaru," she said, probably replacing the other "L" word. He fought with himself, looking down at her, and his heart instantly melted.

"I like you too."


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

** ~Sorry for the long wait everyone, but I had a little writers block, until someone commented about Rin telling Sesshomaru about her stay with Naraku's, and it enlightened me. I'm also sorry to say that I'm going on a two week vacation out of the country, and there is sadly no electronics where I'm going. I hope you guys can bare with me until then. Other than that enjoy the story :P~I do not own any of the characters~**

Rin awoke to find herself alone in a large bed, and squinted from the annoying sunlight streaming in. She stretched her arms feeling as though she had the best sleep ever, in her entire life. She slowly sat up, flinching from the pang in between her legs. Her eyes traveled to that area with a blush. Lifting her hands to her hair, she tried to smooth out her 'just had sex' hair, but it wasn't agreeing with her. Rin's eyes wandered around the huge room. It was now she realized that she hadn't quite taken the time to look at it, but how could she when she was amazingly occupied.

The events from last night made its way back into her head all the way to the amazing sex, lovemaking, whatever you would call last night. No matter what she loved it. _In a way it was perfect. _To bad it had to be the day of the funeral and her stupid dinner with Kagome and Pierre. She would have to call Inuyasha.

Rin frowned when she saw no one in bed beside her. Her white angel was no where to be found, and she was left in bed alone, with only silk crimson sheets to accompany her. Well the silk wasn't so bad, it was actually comfortable, but she knew if she stayed put she would fall back into a long and wonderful slumber.

Pulling herself out of bed, she blushed when she realized she was still naked. _I'm no longer a virgin._ Thinking about no longer being a virgin was something she wanted to push far back in her mind, and it was not something she wanted to talk about. _If he knew this wasn't the first..._She found Sesshomaru's shirt and slipped it on. It was huge but so comfortable.

The balcony door was cracked open, and as she made her way toward it she wondered how in the world she had never noticed it last night, then again the thick drapes that were pulled back were probably the reason for that.

She pulled the door open, taking in a sharp breath when her eyes rested upon the gorgeous man before her. The sunlight as it hit his skin and hair made his form seem more like a dream then reality. How the hell was she lucky enough to snatch up a guy like this? Her eyes traveled over his body and once reaching his face her shock laced with lust quickly turned into a frown when she saw the slight pain in his eyes as they scanned over his surroundings. _The funeral._

"Good morning," she greeted. His eyes turned to her with a surprisingly pained look, as he examined my attire, then his eyes returned to the scenery.

"Did I wake you?" he questioned. She looked down at her bare toes.

"Yes, actually you not being in bed is what woke me." She looked back up to him to see him stiffen, and that made her frown deepen. _That is not a good sign. Change the subject Rin! _"Last night was-"

"Your first time." He finished. She blushed.

No. "Yes, it was," she replied. He turned to her. His brow furrowed. _Can he tell I'm lying?_

For a moment there was silence. Suddenly as she stood there she felt out of place and very very stupid. Why hadn't she just said that she did not want to have sex with him, it would have made this morning a lot easier. _Because you would have been lying! _She frowned at her subconscious. Bitch! Though she knew she was right. Last night she wanted everything that Sesshomaru was willing to offer her, and sex was a bonus.

"Naraku." She snapped out of her reverie when Sesshomaru finally spoke. "Tell me about your stay with Naraku." Rin stared at him dumbfounded. She could only imagine how she looked at the moment. Out of everything he could ask to know about, like did she like last night, would she want it to happen again..._did I regret it? _Instead after a night of great sex, he asks her about her stay at Naraku's. Ridiculous! _A deal's a deal Rin._

"What do you want to know?" she asked.

"How old were you when he took you in?" Oh, the suckish memories.

"I-I don't know," she answered. He turned to look at her with two perfectly trimmed raised eye brows. "What? Don't look at me like that." He crossed his arms, and if her vision was still its 20/20 perfection, she could have sworn he was smirking at her. "Fine! I think I was a few years older than Nami." She sat down on the ground where less sun shone on her and surprisingly Sesshomaru took a seat beside her.

He smelt of fresh spring soap and sweat lavender detergent. _Well great, he's splashed in freshly washed soap, and I smell like sex and morning breath. Ugh!_

"Were you happy?" She smiled.

"Yes, I was very happy. He was, well, is a very nice man."

"And he was friends with your parents?" He continued.

"He was," she nodded.

"How did they all know each other?" Rin frowned at all the questions. They were bringing back horrible memories. The laughter, the happiness, was all gone, and so were they.

"My father worked for Naraku," she smiled, " he was a professor at Onigumo University."

"Hn," was all Sesshomaru offered to that statement, but the glint in his eyes told her he was interested.

"Why did he take you in?"

"It was in my parents will. I don't know what he did to merit such trust, but he did. I don't even know any other member of my family, since both of my parents ran off to marry each other, so their families disowned them, but later Naraku proved to me why he had their trust."

"How?"

"Well by simply being a patient guardian. I was a really big trouble maker back then, and no matter what I did he never gave up on me. There was a stage in my life where I didn't even want to talk to him, but I think we both know that Naraku is a very persistent man." _Which means I know he'll bring up past feelings again._

"He was so kind to me. It was appalling how kind he was. I was such a brat, never listening, and never giving a rats ass for the outcomes of all my actions. Even if others got hurt. One time I actually started an indoor fire purposely. I was in middle school at the time. Naraku got burned trying to put it out. Of course he was smart enough to figure out it was me, and instead of reprimanding me he just laughed." I felt Sesshomaru's eyes on me. _Why is he staring at me so intently? Great now I sound like a psycho arson. _"He said something to me that same night when he came to my room."

"What was that?"

"He said he didn't know how I could even tolerate fires after my parents were burned in a fire accident. He had a smile on his face at the time. I remember feeling so much hatred for him, because he was smiling while speaking of my parents death, then his smile turned into a frown. He said that I was a disrespectful little bitch who had no care in the world for her parents feelings. He said I was an ass for going against a nice thing that my parents were trying to do for me, and that their last wishes were that he'd help me to succeed in life and my career." Rin felt tears pouring down her eyes. She had never spoken about this with anyone, yet here she was spilling her guts to Sesshomaru.

"I recall staring at him shocked that he had spoken to me that way. No one had ever spoken to me that way, and then again I felt like I deserved it, I even actually like it. Our eyes were locked for a couple of moments, and next thing I knew I was in his arms weeping, and like the nice sweet man he was, he let me cry in his arms, soothing me. After that I worked harder, reaching to where I am today."

He said nothing for a moment, and she thought he had no more questions to ask her until the finally asked the million dollar question. "When did you two grow feelings for each other?" She gaped at him, her mouth forming an 'O'.

"I just had a stupid crush that's all, and it came on when I entered high school," she answered tensing up.

"Was that all?" he asked with a raised eye brow, but she could tell he didn't believe her.

"Yes Sesshomaru!" She technically wasn't lying.

"Touchy subject."

"Yes, the same way it is for you when you talk about your step mother." He glared at her and she returned it with just as much anger.

"How did Naraku feel about this crush?" he asked, moving on.

"He thought it was inappropriate. I think he actually wondered what he did to make me crush on him, but it was embarrassing when he caught me staring at him during dinner, or when he would work out in his at home gym." She knew she was keeping some details out, like how when he caught her staring at him, he would smile as if he enjoyed making her squirm from being caught. Or how when he found out she would watch him working out, he would no longer wear a shirt, and god, did she remember all those muscles working and rippling underneath his glossy skin. "It was embarrassing, but time progressed as I finally grew out of it."

She looked to Sesshomaru who was back to his cold death look, but he wasn't looking at her, as a matter of fact he seemed upset. She really wished she could read his mind. It bothered her not knowing what he was thinking sometimes, but being the good EA she was, she knew this moment had to come to an end. "I think we should leave anymore questions you have for later. We need to get ready for the funeral, and I need a major shower." He nodded. She stood and quickly made her way into the bathroom to bathe, then after that she would have to head home since her outfit was back at the apartment.

Once in the bathroom and the door locked behind her she slid against the door to the floor. Her mind was reeling with memories of her parents and her stay with Naraku. One moment in particular with Naraku was at the forefront of her mind. When she was in her junior year of high school.

_**Flashback**_

"_Rin it is time for you to get up and you've been in your room all morning!" She heard a banging at her door. Her house maid Nagisa was always hard on her about waking, but she was already up. Today was work out day, but not for her. Naraku would be in his at home gym sweating like the delicious god he was and lifting weights flashing his rock hard abs and muscles. Although he would pull his long jet black hair up into a ponytail, it still rested on his mid back, sticking to him lick a magnet. She wouldn't miss that for the world._

"_I'll be right out Nagisa!" she called back. She bolted out her room when she heard the house maid depart, and taking a way around the house so that no one saw her, she made her way toward the gym. When she reached the gym her mouth was already drooling. It was an glass room, so anyone could walk by and see, and she was just in time to see him doing reps with the benching bar. She watch as he laid back splayed, legs spread, and arms repeatedly moving up and down. She blushed at the instant reaction she had at the pit of her stomach. Her inner muscles between her legs clenched, letting her know she was already wet. God Rin you're such a child! She couldn't help it though. He was just so gorgeous, lean, muscular, kind, and patient. He was everything she ever wanted in a man._

_He suddenly say up, letting out a breath and moved to the next thing, her favorite, squats. He moved the bench aside, and added more weights to the bar. His back was facing her, and once steady underneath the bar, he lift it, then dropped to a low squat, then stood, and he repeatedly did that for a while. She watched as his wonderful ass poked out toward her, and oh did she want to smack and grab it._

"_Rin!" She quickly stood hearing Nagisa's voice, acting as if she were just passing by. Finally Nagisa came around the corner. "Rin where have you been? Your breakfast is ready."_

"_I'll be there in a moment _

"_Rin, you know how Naraku is when you do not get your daily nutrition." No actually she didn't. Did he actually worry about her eating?_

"_Really Nagisa I'll be right there." she was really beginning to get very frustrated._

"_Rin-"_

"_I'll take it from here Nagisa." They both jumped, and Rin turned to see familiar blood red eyes, and sweaty bare chest. Oh my._

_Nagisa bowed and walked away leaving them alone. "Still snooping around the mansion I see," he smiled. She felt her face redden, but didn't let that stop her from defending herself._

"_And I see you are working out as hard as usual," she replied, but couldn't help a glance down at his chest._

"_Well I don't slack in any other activities I do for fun and my pleasure," her eyes shot back up to his, blushing, "so I don't want to make it seem like I slack in the gym either, especially with so many wandering eyes," he replied suggestively and threw his panty dropping smirk at her. It was then she realized how close they were and took a step back._

"_Well I'm not usually there for any of those activities you're speaking of, maybe we could do some of them together. I'd like to know what you do for fun." Her eyes fell to the ground. She couldn't bare look him in the eyes after saying something so forward._

"_And maybe one day we could," he leaned in closer, there lips almost touching, "but right not you need to eat." She turned around, his back to her. She was about to make a major leap._

"_Well I'm not hungry for food right now if that's what you're referring to." He slowly turned to face her, with a knowing look as if to see 'I was wondering when you were going to make a move'. He fully turned to face her, and placed his hands on his glorious hips._

"_And what are you hungry for exactly?" She gulped and took a few steps toward him. She ran her hands up his now slightly dried chest. He took in a deep breath._

"_I'm hungry for a specific spider loving demon." He laughed grasping her hands._

"_And I'm hungry for some pancakes and bacon." Once again he was about to turn away from her, but she pulled him back by his hair and smashed her lips against his. He was hesitant at first, but then he returned the fiery kiss with just as much passion. She felt his hands run up and down her body groping every part of her._

_He suddenly pulled away. "Why do I feel like you are going to regret this later?" he asked her. She couldn't ever believe that that would happen, pulling him back into a searing kiss._

_**End of Flashback**_

Rin sighed, "If only I had listen to him back then."


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**~I'M BACK! YES! I finally got some chapters up. I am so sorry that you guys had to wait this long, but I finally got this chapter up. I also got internet back, so hopefully I can post more often. Now I'm in school and working so I don't know how frequently, but hey now I can post. HE HAPPY!~ I do not own any of these character, but who cares I'm back. ENJOY!~**

Sesshomaru sat on the cold ground of his balcony floor, looking at nothing but the clear blue sky that felt so out of place on this dreary day. He thought a huge gray cloud and the wet drizzling rain would be more appropriate at the moment. It didn't help that he sensed Rin was lying to him. He knew, no; felt that there was something more between Rin and Naraku. Although she tried to assure him there was nothing, he felt differently. Why did he care so much anyways?

When she had approached him earlier dressed in his shirt from last night, hair mussed, and her scent mixed with his, he felt some type of claim over her. He knew he should not feel that way no matter what, but it was inevitable. It was one of the characteristics of a dog demon, possessiveness.

He suddenly heard the vibration of his phone and sighed. When he looked at the screen, he instantly answered when he saw it was Koga. "Sesshomaru," he answered.

"Sesshomaru I, it's worse than I thought," Koga replied distortedly. Sesshomaru squinted as if it would help him understand exactly what the wolf was trying to tell him. _What the hell does he mean by 'worse than he thought'?_

"Koga you will have to be more specific than that," Sesshomaru demanded. The wolf just let out an exasperated sigh, as if what he was about to say next was not something he wanted to tell him. It just made Sesshomaru want to know even more. "Koga!"

"Fine! It's, well, I don't think any of this is about Kagura or Kanna."

"What does that mean? What are you saying?" Sesshomaru pushed. His patience with the wolf was running thin. He didn't like to be kept on the edge like this.

"Kagura's and Kanna's death, I don't think it was about them, but about-"

"Koga if I have to repeat myself…Cut the suspense crap!"

"You." _Me?_ Wait, what? "I was called in today for an incident at the orphanage." Sesshomaru swallowed hard. Koga couldn't be saying what he thought he was saying. Not now, not when he already had a death to deal with. One he didn't even realize mattered so much to him until now.

"What orphanage?" he asked, keeping all the worry that he was feeling at the moment from seeping into his voice.

"Well the Kaede Orphanage. You know the one your father-"

"I know which orphanage! Now what about it?" Sesshomaru exclaimed. He was losing his cool. He had to calm down at once.

He heard the wolf mumble something incoherently, but then answered. "Nami, she was-"

"No she wasn't," Sesshomaru cut in not wanting to believe any of what Koga was trying to tell him. It wasn't until he was clenching the railing that he noticed he was pacing.

"Sesshomaru-"

"No she wasn't!" he refused.

"She wasn't murdered!"

It took him a moment to realize what the wolf had said, and he pondered over it for another second. _Then what was-_

"Then why the hell are you calling me Koga? Get to the point!"

"Well like I was saying, the orphanage was attacked last night by an intruder. He or she took nothing, but seemed intent on breaking into Nami's room. We're lucky that the girl was smart enough to lock her door. Apparently when she heard someone at the door, she automatically had the urge to scream, and she did, we're assuming that is when Miss Kikyo showed up."

"Is she all right, can I see her?"

"Yeah, she's fine, just a little shaken that's all." Sesshomaru released a sigh of relief. If he had lost Nami the day of Kanna's funeral, he would surely explode, most likely killing anyone in his path.

He heard a knock at his bedroom door, but ignored it. "Where is she?"

"She's in our custody right now, and she's asking for you."

"Lord Sesshomaru?" He looked up to Aya and shooed her away.

"Not now Aya."

"But my lord-"

"I'm busy!"

"Miss Hamasaki is leaving." He turned toward her, once again squinting his eyes, as if that would help him understand what the house maid was saying. He brushed passed her, and moved to look into his large private bathroom. Rin was nowhere to be found. _I hadn't even noticed when she left._

"Koga I'll be down at the station in thirty minutes."

"But-"

Before the wolf could finish, Sesshomaru hung up and was instantly dialing Rin's number. He looked out one of his top floor windows to see that she was pulling away. He never thought the 'secret lover running out' scenario would be happening to him.

"Sesshomaru," she gasped into the receiver, as if she were shocked to hear from him.

"Leaving so soon?" he asked, keeping all annoyance out of his voice. Did she regret last night?

"I just had to go and get my dress for the funeral, that's all."

"So you snuck out?" he added. There was a moment of silence on the other end, but he would not be the first to speak. He wanted to hear the excuse she was going to throw at him.

"It wasn't like that at all, I just-well, I was thinking about things and everything felt wrong."

"I see," he replied, ignoring the fact that her statement stung a little.

"No! Sesshomaru that's not what I-"

"This Sesshomaru has business to attend to, so he does not have time to speak of such an irrelevant subject. I will see you at the funeral." He hung up before she could say anything after. He could tell that today was going to be an awful day for him. He should have just stuck to the promise he made to himself when Kagura was killed. _'Never open you heart up to another again', is what you promised you fool! _After finding out that Nami would be left without a mother, he once again opened his heart to the little girl. Rin on the other hand caught him off guard.

_That Rin!_

* * *

Sesshomaru raced down to the station, and once inside, was automatically shown to where he could find Nami. Apparently the girl would speak to no one but Koga. He smiled. She was a smart little girl, because of course she remembered that the officer who had taken on her mother's case was Koga. Demon children matured at a faster rate than human children so she took in the whole situation calmly. He also taught her that she could not trust everyone, one little fact that he didn't ignore was that she was still a child, and would make sure that as a child she lived and had fun as one. He was greatly failing at doing that.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she called to him. He automatically opened his arms to her, embracing the small form. If what he had thought earlier wasn't enough, her weeping in his arms said it all. Throughout all this she was still a child, and needed an adult figure to comfort her. He had to get her out of that orphanage, and he had to do it fast.

"It's alright, everything will be alright," he whispered to her, hoping that would help to calm her. He ignored all the looks he was receiving from the other demons in the room, some being humans as well.

"Glad you could make it Sesshomaru," Koga greeted, then looked to his watch, "and in thirty minutes exactly." Sesshomaru raised his nose to him even though he was kneeling. "Dogs," Koga muttered, and then gestured for him to follow.

"Nami this Sesshomaru wants you to stay with these nice men," he started, but he knew she wouldn't listen when she began shaking her head no, "they will protect you."

"But you're supposed to protect me, you promised! But where were you when I was attacked last night? You said you would always be there, you said you would get me out of that place after mommy died, but I'm still there! Why Lord Sesshomaru, why?" He watched as more tears streamed down her face, and for the first time he didn't know what to say. She on the other hand was not finished. "Now Auntie Kanna is dead, and that mean person wants me dead too, what did I do wrong?" His mind drifted to when he was on the phone with Koga, and the wolf had said that this entire situation was about _HIM. Why is a very good question Nami. _

He would have to keep his composure for her. "You're right sweetheart, I haven't been there as much as I should have been, and that is going to change now. You know that this Sesshomaru does not break his promises, he has been so busy with work that it seems like he is not protecting you, but he actually is. Soon I will be your father, would you like that?" He was finally happy when he saw the gleam of happiness in her ruby colored eyes.

"Really?" He nodded. "Daddy!"

She wrapped her arms around him in a loving embrace, which was surprisingly tight for a child her age. Sesshomaru heard some sniffles around him and realized that all this was way too public for something so intimate. They would have to do this some other time.

"Will you stay with these men now?" he asked.

"Will you come back?" He snorted.

"Of course, family never leaves family behind." He thought about Inuyasha. _Except if they are annoying and loud half-brothers._ He ignored the fact that deep down, way way down, he would fight for his half demon brother as well.

When she finally nodded, he gestured for an officer to come and retrieve her, who just happened to be a woman. The woman smiled at him brightly, but he ignored her seeing as that smile was anything but friendly. _Humph, lower class demon women always the cheekiest._

"I want her washed up so that she'll be ready to go to the funeral. Her dress and shoes are in my car." He handed his keys to one of his body guards that always traveled with him, even when he didn't notice. When the woman nodded, he walked away.

"You sure do know how to treat the ladies, and I was assuming the funeral was why you were in all black." Sesshomaru nodded, looking away for a moment to hide his embarrassment with his question.

"You are coming, right?" When all he got was silence, he looked back to the wolf to see that his eyes were widened in shock. Sesshomaru just glared at the wolf. He knew he was specific on who he told of this sad event.

He noticed the wolf regained his composure when he nodded, "Of course, I knew I wasn't the only one who felt a friendly connection after all the investigating we've done together."

"Why is this investigation revolving around me?" Sesshomaru asked, trying to change the subject. All this was getting a little too mushy for him. He took the chance to turn his back to the wolf when they reached his office.

Koga finally answered when he shut the door behind them. "That's right, well see I always thought that this entire thing was about hurting Kagura and the ones she loved, but if someone really wanted to hurt Kagura, they would have gone after Nami, Kanna, and well, you." Sesshomaru nodded at the wolf's pause, signaling he could continue. "But then I thought if this person wanted to hurt Kagura, why would they kill her first and not let her feel all the hurt. Then I remembered all the hurt you've gone through with Kanna's and Kagura's death, and then this mystery person went after Nami as well. All those are people you care about."

"So you're saying my family is in danger as well?" Sesshomaru asked.

"See that's what I thought as well, but I don't think so. All those people that were either killed or almost killed were connected to you in some way romantically. Kagura through a relationship, Nami being as she was Kagura's daughter and that you are trying to adopt her, and Kanna who tried to take Nami away, stopping our murderer from getting to Nami, so surely she must have been collateral damage. But then I thought about Miss Hamasaki. Is it not Miss Takaba who brought you to hire Miss Hamasaki?"

Sesshomaru thought about this for a second. Was he saying that there was a possible chance that Rin would be the next victim, and if that was the case, if Koga were suggesting Rin that means he was assuming there was something romantic going on between them. If this were playing with Rin's life, he could not keep their relationship, or lack thereof, a secret from Koga. He was glad that they were speaking privately. He suddenly had the urge to sit, so took a seat at Koga's desk.

"Are you asking if there is something romantically there between my assistant and me?" Sesshomaru questioned stiffly.

"Look I didn't even want to suggest it because I know there's a possibility it would be my head because you don't like humans, but my job is to protect the citizens of this town, so if I think that there is a possibility that Miss Hamasaki Rin could be next then yes I am asking if there is something romantic between you and your assistant."

Sesshomaru looked into the eyes of the wolf, realizing he had no choice but to admit it. "Yes, my assistant and I are having an affair." He watched as the wolf's eyes widened, almost cartoonish, but this wasn't a laughing matter.

"Wha- seriously? You do know she's human right?'

"No Koga, I just thought it was a demoness disguised as a human. Of course I know she's human!"

"Sorry, you're right. So then that means we found our next victim."

"Seems so," Sesshomaru replied. He didn't want to get Rin into any of this, but it seems as though he dragged her into his messed up life. For the first time in his life he realized an apology was necessary.

_But how can I even speak to her after earlier this morning? _


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**~I posted two chapter guys so enjoy!~ I do not own any of these characters. Lyrics to song_ is Don't Judge Me by Chris Brown. _So read now~**

_[I don't wanna go there. We should never go there. _

_Damn! Why you wanna go there? I guess I gotta go there.]_

Rin wanted to scream at the top of her lungs in frustration as the tears ran down her cheeks. Why the hell was she crying any ways? She knew she couldn't lie to herself, because not only did she hurt him, but hurting him only caused her to hurt her own heart. She let her stupid past ruin something that could have potentially turned into something more, something beautiful. _Damn it Rin, why are you so stupid! _She would give anything at this moment to just tell him the truth, the entire truth, but she knew she couldn't, not when the truth was worse than death itself. The song playing at the moment wasn't helping at all, but she couldn't bring herself to turn it off. It just surprised her how one song could explain her entire situation in four minutes.

_[Your hearing rumors about me and you can't stomach the thought_

_Of someone touching my body when you're so close to my heart.]_

She hit the steering wheel a couple of times, hating the words to the song, but loving them as well. How could she have ruined almost a month in just one night? Kagome was probably right, she should have never gotten involved with a demon, but there was something different about Sesshomaru. There was something there that she couldn't put her fingers on, but there was too much about her that he shouldn't know.

_[I won't deny what they're saying because most of it is true, but it was all before I fell for you._

_ So please babe.]_

Could she really ask him not to judge her, seeing as she was so judgmental herself? It was then she realized it was happening all over again. When all the guys she dated found out about her past and all the baggage she carried with her, they pulled away. She wanted to think it was because she had such a straight forward no bull shit type of attitude, but she knew the truth. _He's not the one pulling away dumbass, you are!_

_[So please don't judge me, and I won't judge you, cause it can get ugly, before it gets beautiful._

_Please don't judge me, and I won't judge you, and if you love me then let it be beautiful.]_

She heard a loud honk, and her reflexes instantly had her stepping on her breaks. When she looked up she saw that she had ran a stop sign almost hitting another car. The man was yelling a book full of profanities, but Rin didn't care. She just kept right on driving. When she finally pulled into the parking lot for her apartment, she ended up tuning in on the worse part of the song.

_[Just let the past, just be the past, and focus on things that are gonna make us last. _

_Take me as I am, and not who I was. I promise I'll be the one that you can trust.]_

She quickly cut the ignition, shutting off the radio as well. She hated herself, for the fact that she knew that Sesshomaru couldn't trust her. She had lied to him when they weren't even in a real relationship yet, so why would he trust her if there was something more. She remembered his words right before he had hung up on her. '_This Sesshomaru has business to attend to, so he does not have time to speak of such an irrelevant subject…' _So she was irrelevant huh? Then why was she even crying?

"Pull your damn self together Rin! Since when do you cry over men?"

She jumped when her phone started to ring. She looked at the caller I.D to see it was none other than her past itself coming to bite her in the ass. She wiped her eyes and cleared her throat. "Rin," she answered.

"My dear Rin, how are you this morning?" She sighed and shook her head.

"I was going to call and apologize for last night Naraku, really." He surprisingly chuckled. She was a little surprised. When it came to the matters of his business he did not joke, but it didn't seem like he was upset at all.

"It really is alright Rin. One of the reasons I called was to see how you were coping with the funeral. I know you didn't know Kanna very well, but seeing as you had to help arrange it and are going to attend, well I just thought it would be affecting you a little." She nodded, then realizing he couldn't see that, answered.

"Well yeah a little, but I'll be alright. It doesn't seem like it's affecting you very much." She pointed out, and realized she was actually secretly questioning him on Kanna's death. Did she really think he could have had a hand?

"Well my dear Rin, I'm much more used to death than most, seeing as I am a demon and death is not uncommon, but doesn't mean it still doesn't hurt." Rin decided to take that answer, but she was worried about a little child in particular.

"To tell you the truth, I'm more worried about Nami, y-your daughter." There was a moment of silence.

"So even you've had a moment with her, and yet her own father can't even get close enough to brush his hand through her hair or look into her little eyes."

"I'm sorry Naraku."

"That's not what I called to talk to you about though. I actually wanted to know if we could go out to dinner. There are some things I want to tell you, and I rather not do it over phone." Tell her? "How about tonight?"

"Sorry, I have dinner with Kagome and her guy friend. How about some other time?"

"I'll hold you to it." She could hear the smirk in his voice, not being able to stop the small smile that crept onto her face.

"Yeah, yeah I'll talk to you later Naraku."

"Looking forward to it." She hoped out of her car, heading up to her apartment, and before she could even open the door, it was pulled open along with her.

"Kagome what's your problem?" Rin asked.

"Are you kidding me right now Rin? You don't come home last night, and don't even call to tell me you were sleeping out, and you expect me to be sane at this moment?" Rin palmed her forehead. She had completely forgotten to call Kagome and tell her she was staying over at Sesshomaru's.

"I'm sorry Kags, it completely slipped my mind." Kagome glared at her, but Rin simply stared.

"Is that so? Then where were you last night Rin?" At this moment Rin didn't really care if she knew about her and Sesshomaru or not.

"I slept over at Sesshomaru's place," Rin answered passing her so she could get dressed for the funeral.

"Se-Sesshomaru! Please tell me there is another Sesshomaru out there somewhere, and that this is not the tycoon CEO that we both know and love!" Kagome exclaimed in outraged, but Rin ignored the sarcasm, throwing off her shirt and shorts.

"Yup that's him." She pulled on her dress then was swiftly turned around so that she was facing Kagome. Kagome placed her palm on her forehead checking her temperature.

"Are you sick, or are you just stupid?"

"I think a little of both," Rin answered.

"This isn't a joke!"

"I know which is why I should probably take a pill before I leave. I wonder if we have any." She walked away in search of some, listening as Kagome's footsteps followed behind her. "Do you think sleeping pills will work?"

"Rin?"

"Probably not, I don't want to fall asleep at the funeral that would be rude."

"Rin?"

"Maybe some aleve," Rin continued on.

"Rin!"

"What!" she finally answered. She really didn't want to talk about this right now. Wasn't the fact that she was ignoring her enough for Kagome to realize that?

"Rin what happened, talk to me, did you sleep with him?" Rin looked away, a little ashamed to admit that. She heard a sigh from Kagome, and was happy that her friend was putting in effort to stay calm.

"Okay sex is fine. Everyone has sex, as long as you used protection."

"We did, but I don't think it was just sex for me."

"Riinnn, you just met this man, and you've been working for him for less than a month. Work the key word here. That should tell you alone that this shouldn't be happening."

"I know, but I can't help how I feel. There's something different about Sesshomaru."

"D-do you think the bewitching stuff is true." Rin rolled her eyes, and turned away, releasing an exasperated sigh.

"Of course not! Trust me, all my brain is still intact. But after last night I don't believe that I'm the only who felt this way."

"You think that emotionless beast felt the same?" Kagome asked. Rin frowned.

"He's not an emotionless beast he just puts himself off as one."

"Soo, then he's a mock emotionless beast?"

"Look Kags I got to go. I promise I'll be here for dinner tonight, and is it okay that I bring someone? You know I don't want to be the third wheel."

"Yeah that's fine, as long as it isn't Sesshomaru."

"Yeah, yeah I get it."

* * *

When she pulled up to the cemetery, she let out a deep breath, cutting off the engine, and finally exited her car. Meeting Sesshomaru face to face at this moment was going to be hard, but she had to do this not only for her job, but to be a support for Nami and Sesshomaru.

"It's about time you got here." She jumped when she heard the all too familiar baritone voice. She turned to face him, and felt the need to explain herself.

"Sesshomaru I-" He raised his hand stopping her, what he probably thought was an excuse.

"Let us just get this over with." She frowned then looked down to the little girl beside him. They smiled at each other.

"You're right," she said taking the girls hand, "let's do this."


End file.
